


Beeing Human

by KillerKells202



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angel Raven Brawen, Beeing human AU, F/F, F/M, Fixer-Upper Yang, Flashbacks, Ghost Hunter Tai Yang, Ghost Qrow Brawen, High School, Kissing, Lazarus - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Past Dragon Faunus Yang Xiao Long, Shedding, casper au, faunus, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Yang is dragged half-way across Remnant to help solve peoples ghost problems. It's always been squeaking hinges, something wrong with their air vents that echo through the house or loose floorboards. That is, until she meets a literal ghost and a long lost family member. Now that they've briefly met, can she help them cross over from limbo?





	Beeing Human

Yang Xiao Long, a seventeen-year-old high school teen who never stayed in one place for more than a year since her mother disappeared. With the car window rolled down, her golden hair flows behind her and her lilac eyes stare back at her from the side mirror. From all her fights at school over her father's career, it's no wonder she was made of muscle. Students stopped picking on her that way, she beat those who weren't intimidated. She'll tell anyone ghosts are real to defend her father, but in reality, ghosts don't exist. 

Taiyang, her father, receives calls from people about their 'ghost problems'. A physiological office doctor went wrong. He travels from place to place dragging his daughter with him. Supposedly, he travels to help spirits attached to the earth move forward and onward. According to media, he's helped the living 'get rid of [their] literal ghost(s)'. 

“You're not going to find her.” Yang simply states. She's tired of traveling but her father needs to get it through his thick skull. New town, new school, restarting all over again. 

“You don't know that.” Tai smiled. 

“Oh yeah?” Yang playfully raised an eyebrow. “Tell you what, if we find a ghost at this new house, I'll continue to travel with you, no complaints and do what you do until you die. Then, I'll live my own life.”

“Yang, you know-.”

“Dad.” She rolled her eyes. “I'm seventeen. I should have lots of friends, going to parties, acting wild, being a teenager. You know, actually living somewhere, where I know my friends' names, not barely remembering them or hardly making friends at all know I'm going to leave them once the school year is over. I should be taking the ACT, SAT, filling out college applications, not fixing faulty wiring, loose floorboards, moving around in search of a mother and wife who is either dead or doesn't wish to be found.” She placed a hand on his shoulder so he wouldn't take offense. “She's gone, dad. She's not coming back. She doesn't have any 'unfinished business'. She's gone, disappeared, no one can or will tell us where.” 

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Tai considered her words. He pulled over on the dusty road. “Alright.” His blue met his daughter's confused lilac. “Tell you what kiddo. We don't find any ghosts, we'll stay. No more ghost hunting, no more traveling, this will be our forever home.” 

“Promise.” Yang looked at her fathering knowingly, he could and has changed his mind before.

“Promise.” He smiled at her holding out his pinky finger. Yang wrapped around him, intertwining their promise. In ancient times if a promise was broken they chopped off part of the finger. Since they weren't in ancient times, a broken promise equated to broken trust. After they broke apart with a smile, then Taiyang continued driving along the dusty highway road. 

A few hours later, they had finally arrived. The brown maple leaves falling was not helping the eerie feeling that circulated the house. 

“This is it?” Yang raised an eyebrow at her father. She pulled her shades down so he could see her half deadpan expression. It was also to better see the marble-now gray color that made up the support of the larger townhouse. It had an attic, possibly even a creepy basement. She'd have to explore it like she all the others. 

Tai observed it with his own two eyes. “Home.” He nodded, confirming what Yang guessed. 

Home is where the heart is. Yang thought. Her heart was at the first house she grew up in as she missed her first and her mostly childhood friends. She helped carry their life in bags inside. The thud they made alone on the monochrome tile echoed throughout the entire house. The noise forced Yang to acknowledge the lack of furniture in the house as she got a view of the main entrance area and the long, narrow hallway ahead of where she was standing. 

“Creepy enough.”

“Yang...” Her father groaned. “Don't judge this place yet. It might be the largest house we get to rent for free as long as we clear out this ghost problem.”

Lilac eyes rolled. “Fine, I'll go find my room.” 

“Don't get lost.” He joked partly. The house was big enough. “Holler if you see a ghost.” 

“Ghosts don't exist.” 

Her voice echoed in the large, empty common area sounding like a song. Her footsteps sounded like stomps as they echoed off the wooden steps. Her hand collected dust if not cobwebs from the wooden spiral rail. The house itself was old, creepy and worn, maybe nearly two hundred years, definitely well over one hundred. The steps creaked but didn't give way under her weight. Whoever built it, they worked like a calculated craftsman. Even in their old age they still worked. She clapped the thick dust from her hands. At the top, she entered a long narrow hallway with satin red carpeting. The carpet looked dusty and needed a good pounding to clean it up. Even then it wouldn't be good enough. A vacuum could easily need to be dumped after a bit. 

She checked a couple of wooden doors and most were small if not walk-in closets. One room had three beds in them. Dusty, cobwebs everywhere, and smelled of mildew or stink, she couldn't tell. While Yang wasn't the cleanest person, she had to admit that the room was horrid. The last room at the end of the hall had a few black pieces of furniture, a queen-size bed, purple accents with some white objects, like a white wooden mirror and lampshade. She decided this room wasn't the worse for wear, still old, dusty. Her body was too tired to argue otherwise. 

“Found my room.” She called to her father as she lugged her crap in. 

The blonde female started looking through the drawers hesitantly to swap out and have a place for her clothes. She wasn't looking to start a fight with rats, opossums, mice or otherwise. Thankfully nothing exciting happened. In the closet, most of the clothes were moth-eaten or falling apart. The shoes smelled of mildew and were falling apart. A female lived here, she could tell that much. The old-style shoes were a dead give away. What was left of the shoes, they were a size or two smaller. She did have a nice taste in clothes, despite they were disintegrating, black and white weren't Yang's thing. She could live with the colors. However, it didn't feel right wearing some dead girl's clothes, even if they weren't usable now. She'd leave them be and use another closet in the hallway for her hangups. She didn't want to deal with curses. Call Yang out on her choices in beliefs if you will. 

Overall, the room was in bad shape and old. The old Victorian houses she and her father visited were in much better condition. This place was decrepit. Call her the crypt keeper. “When was the last time this place was clean.” She said to herself. 

“Over twenty-five years ago.” A voice answered. 

Without the blonde knowing, she had a shadow, a ghost if you will follow her. The female figure could not believe a blonde, human, female, was standing in her room prepared to make this old room of hers, home. Normally she would mind people going through her things, but she seemed considerate, moving things aside but not tossing them away like they were nothing. It was her first contact with anyone in some time except the same constant ghosts that stuck around. She had a friend who looked just like her. He passed on recently but she was a mirror image of him. 

Humans usually ran and-or screamed at the sight of her or the others. She tried to play it cool, make herself known little by little, but she was so excited, she blew it. To the ghost, she didn't want to remain hidden from someone so beautiful. The blonde was gorgeous, so full of life and energy, even if she was tired. Lilac eyes shined, hair that glimmered like gold, cherry lips, a shirt too small to contain her bust, toned muscle for days and a fairly nice ass to stare at. 

Now that the human heard her and was turning around, she had to stay hidden. She wanted the family to stay. If they saw her, they would run, scream and leave like so many others. When she asked the question, she couldn't help but answer. She felt like the human deserved them.

Yang's breathing grew heavy. Her lilac eyes widened. She was imagining things, right? There was no way someone, a female voice especially, answered her question. No, no way. The girl who lived in this room was not haunting it. Her body was still frozen nonetheless, her blood ran cold. She swallowed hard, slowly, foot by foot she turned around. She sigh of relief when she was no one was there. The blonde shook her head. “Not even five minutes and the house is already playing tricks on me. There are no such things are as ghosts”

Oh... She doesn't believe I exist. I could prove her wrong, right here, right now. Though she was determined, she stopped herself. She couldn't do that.

Yang picked up her laundry bag and threw her folded clothes in a spare drawer until she could figure out what to do. She grabbed a trash bag and anything that was taking up space besides clothes were tossed away. Some of the stuff she threw in a spare trash bag. It needed to go or it would be a health hazard. The ghostly figure was in awe watching her arm muscles contract then relax at a simple motion. The figured hated to see it go but understood why it needed to. The ghostly figure was in awe watching her arm muscles contract then relax at a simple motion. The way her strong arms easily picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulder with such ease made her tingle. While she couldn't go outside, she smiled seeing the human return. Human, right. The ghost rendered her Faunus traits non-existent. The blonde did seem friendly, but one could never be too careful. Humans do treat Faunus like animals once they find out. 

“I found three beds in three separate rooms.” He called his daughter from the first floor. Yang strolled to her father curiously. “One said Qrow with a q, sounds like your uncle. Bartholomew and Peter.”

“As in Uncle Qrow, the dusty, old, drunk bird that everyone tells crazy stories about?”

“That's the one, though I wouldn't say old. He's about the same age as me.” He huffed.

_Qrow is her uncle? I'm glad the apple fell far then. He still couldn't contain his alcohol, it goes right through him, literally ruining the hardwood floor._

Yang headed back up the stairs and tossed herself on the bed. She felt exhausted after the drive and going up and down the wood polished staircase. This proved to be a mistake as the dust kicked up from her movement. She coughed, spit and sputtered until it decided to settle. Right, many years of dust. A good sneeze escaped her nose as it went into her elbow. 

“Gesundheit.” The familiar voice said. 

Yang shot up immediately. She wasn't hearing things before. There was something in this house. It didn't feel evil, but there was something here, in this room with her. It terrified her. “Alright, now I know I'm not hearing things.” She readied her fists. “Show yourself.” The fighter commanded. 

“Is violence how you solve all your problems? You can't physically hurt me.” The reply was nonchalant, if not sarcastic. 

“It's never failed me before.” No, she wasn't crazy, not talking to herself, but talking to someone completely invisible to her. 

She sighed. “When I do, promise me you won't scream. It hurts my ears.” 

“I never scream.” She growled. “Show yourself!” 

“I'm Blake-.”

“That's not what I-.”

“Do you always demand things from someone before you get to know them?” There was venom in her voice. She tried being nice.

“Yeah, I do. Punch first, ask questions later.”

“Figures.” What is it with these brute types? They're the first to scream and run out the door like babies. “I'm going to show myself now, remember your promise of not screaming.”

Lilac eyes widened. Before her was a ghost. A real life, see through, white ghost with long hair. Her eyes were empty, but somehow they conveyed emotion. Her body was a long torso but instead of legs, it was a wisp. Her chest size was decent, two sizes smaller than Yang's but not a bad pair. She placed a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Yang was too determined to break a promise, especially with how many she received in the past.

When her panic subsided, she uncovered her mouth and the ghost smiled nervously. “Ta-da?” 

Yang looked over the ghost's shoulder. “Uh...dad.” 

“Yeah?” 

“You remember when you told me if I saw a ghost to holler?”

“Yeah?” The blonde man asked, confused. Where was she going with this?

“Well.” She swallowed. “I promised Blake here I wouldn't scream, so this is me hollering.” 

“You see a ghost!?” He ran up the stairs toward the room she claimed. 

Blake gasped then disappeared. “Blake wait! Don't go!” She reached her hand out for nothing.

Her old man stood in the doorway with a weary expression. “Yang, are you sure you saw a ghost?” He felt her forehead. “Maybe all that driving, the sun, and talks of ghosts are making you lose your head, you should rest.” Neon looking smug behind her. 

No, dad!” She calmed down. “I promise, she was just here. She heard you coming and disappeared. You scared her off.” 

“Oh.” He scoffed with his arms crossed. “I scared her off? Did I scare off a ghost? Something you don't believe in.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Fine.” She couldn't win unless Blake showed herself, unlikely. “Don't believe me. I saw a ghost. Her name is Blake. I know what I saw. She was pale, see-through, long hair, and ended in a wisp instead of legs. 

“Alright sweetheart. Whatever you say.” He walked away unbelieving.

“Why would you do that?” Blake sounded hurt. 

“Me!?” Yang chuckled in laughter she didn't mean. Her hand went to her collarbone in surprise. “Why did you disappear?” 

“I told you... I get nervous around other people. Every time I show myself, they scream and run. I just... Is it too much to ask for this to be between us, for now at least?” 

“Fine, but if he puts me in a psych ward because I talk to myself, I'm going to need you to show yourself and save me from white walls and straight jackets.”

Blake lowly chuckled at her antics. “You have my word, although, I don't think it'll come to that. Your father seems...nice?”

Blake lowly chuckled at her antics. “You have my word, although, I don't think it'll come to that. Your father seems...nice?”

Why did she make that sound like a question? “He's great. ...He just hasn't been the same and altogether since...” She saw a memory. “It doesn't matter. I assume this is your room. I don't want to go anywhere or open anything that will cause you to haunt me forever or be angry and fill me with negative energy. I can stay somewhere-.”

“No.” She sounded desperate. Blake hated that. “What I mean is that I don't mind you staying here. I don't come in here or use this room anymore.”

“I'm listening now, asking, no fists. What will you tell me about yourself?” Yang took a seat, sitting upright on the bed. 

“Well, my father, Ghira Belladonna, built this place as a haven for my mother and I, along with anyone who needed a place to stay.” It was built for Faunus who needed to be away from humans but she didn't like sharing that part with a human she barely knew. A White Fang hideout nonetheless. “The world was crazy and uncivil.” 

“No kidding, your father, huh? He knew what he was doing. The world is still crazy though more civil I guess. What timeline are you from?”

“Excuse you.” She scoffed crossing her arms with a glare. In other words, when did you die or how old were you when you died? “Not important.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Yang waved her hands in apology. She didn't want to get on her bad side. 

Blake sighed knowing she didn't mean anything bad by it. “What's the world like currently?”

“Crazy, hectic, and somewhat civil. Partly why my dad travels every year once the school year ends.” Yang proceeded to tell her what's going on in the world and anything she might've missed. She answered Blake's questions as well as adding to them. The ghost didn't seem shy but reserved. Yang couldn't blame her. With all the people who ran out on her, she probably felt lonely, all this big space with no escape. Yang herself would go crazy. 

“What's the relationship between humans and Faunus like?” Blake couldn't help but ask. 

“In three of the kingdoms, there is no difference between them, except for the usual assholes who pull their appendages, if they have any. Others who don't say that they are so you don't know. Other than that, they're treated equally. If one were to go to Solitas or Mantle, the divide is easy to see. A Faunus can not walk alone in Solitas without getting kidnapped or being put to work in a mine. Even if they walk with a human, they stare, call them names and snicker in their general direction.”

Now the real question. “How do you feel about Faunus?”

“Honestly.” She rubbed the back of her head. “Well... I don't have a judgment call, but they're like humans but with extra abilities.” Her head rested in her hand. “It's gotta be hard to be a Faunus. They're born with a unique feature that makes them stand out and they get shit on for something they can't control. No offense, I don't see what the big deal is. Take Neon, my dad's assistant, she’s back at the office. She's a cat Faunus with a tail. She's proud of it, puts colorful wrist bands on it and everything. She's cool to hang out with, outgoing and everything, but she feels Faunus are superior to humans. I can see her point, but I'm not a Faunus. I also had another friend, Mata, ram Faunus, shy, doesn't talk much, he was like a cute little brother. He felt like it was a bad thing to be a Faunus. Neon told me that there are two types of Faunus, ones like her, and ones like Mata. I don't agree with her, but what from what I've seen, I haven't been able to prove her wrong. I'm also insensitive when I don't mean to be just to let you know if you couldn't already tell. Mata let me know he was nervous talking about it.” 

“Thank you, Yang.” Blake felt better knowing exactly how Yang feels. Maybe one day she'll come out to her about her ears seeing her interaction with Neon. For now, she'll keep them hidden. She knew Yang was telling the truth and it was easy to believe her. 

“I have a personal question or two I want to ask you don't have to answer if you don't want to.” She added quickly. “How old and how long ago was it when you...?” She spun her arm around searching for the right word to say as not to sound insensitive.

“Died?” Blake finished knowing the blonde was trying. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“For lack of a better word, I was going to say passed but you haven't...you know.”

“Seventeen.” She replied curtly.

Yeap, she's upset, time to drop this. Beyond that, Yang blinked several times. Blake was the same age she was now. “H-How?” She asked still in shock. Her hands covered her mouth quickly. “I'm sorry! That just slipped out!-You don't have to answer if you don't want to.-What I mean was-.” Now she done pissed off a ghost that would surely haunt her.

“Yang.” Blake interrupted her spouting of sentences gently. “It's okay. That's...a little too personal. I don't remember the details.”

“Okay.” That's gotta suck, not remembering how you died. Staying connected on the earth-plane for all eternity, never knowing. Geez! Yang couldn't imagine. “I'm sorry again. It slipped out before I could stop it.”

Blake smiled. Yes she was insensitive, but she knew when she was and tried to make up for it. She admitted her wrong. “It's okay.” Yang had no filter and spoke her mind. “Next question.”

Blake allowed for her to ask another question, maybe she was in her good graces after all. “Are there any pictures that were taken with you in them?”

Blake rolled her eyes. Now she was being too careful. “They're around somewhere.”

“I bet you're a betty.” Blake half-smile. “If they're around, I'll find them...somewhere,” Yang smirked. “I might just find a baby picture or two.”

“Please.” She scoffed. “Those would be falling apart.” 

That is as close to blushing as she can get. Yang would take it. “Any significant others who might come to visit?”

“No. Just my boyfriend-ex-boyfriend now, Adam, but he's probably long gone now.” Was that the same Adam that hired her dad to force Blake to 'pass on'? “After I died, he couldn't stand to live here as a reminder of us so he packed up and left. Saw him once or twice years ago, but that was it.” 

Yang heard the forlorn sorrow in her voice. “I'm sorry to hear that Blake-.”

“Don't be. That's the past. It's my fault. I feel down the stairs and my head bashed against the landing. There still might be cracks from my fall. That's the only thing I remember.”  
Yang stilled. What was she supposed to say to that? Ask questions? Apologize for nothing again? “You just...violently fell down the stairs?” Yang blinked. That couldn't be all to it, was it? Her stomach felt sick thinking about it. Something wasn't right. Something didn't feel right about it.

“That's why I don't like talking about it.” 

“Fair enough. I'm sorry for bringing it up. I'm a bit of a klutz too. Geez. that sounded bad.” She buried her face in her hands. “Why am I so bad at this? I'm-.”

Blake giggled at her antics. Yang was the second most interesting human she's met in her life. “I've had time to cope. It's okay.” 

“So, other than you, is the house 'haunted'?” She used finger quotes. 

“There's me, your Uncle Qrow from what I heard. There was a friend of mine. His name was Yang. He died here too. Not sure how he died. He said it might've been dark as that's all he remembered. He passed on, crossed over less than a year ago. His door arrived when he said he'd always be watching over me. He was the funniest guy I know, my best friend. Always there to support me. The only other thing is the pipes rattle and drains clog every so often with no logical reason why.” She spun her head around to look at it. “My father made this house strong and built to last.”

“Noted.” 

Blake and Yang continued talking like old friends who've known each other for years now that the awkward sadness of the past had been unlocked and buried. Blake talked about her hobby of reading while Yang introduced her to video games. They were giggling like high school schoolgirls. Tai appeared to check up on Yang and though he heard a second voice, she found Yang alone. He shakes his head thinking he was hearing things as Yang was laughing at a video game and moved on. 

“How'd you know he was coming?” Yang whispered. 

“I could feel it. He's not exactly the most silent person ever. It's hard to explain, but I'm part of the house.”

Yang didn't understand but nodded her head. “Got it.” 

When night came, black clouds of a cyclone appeared about the house and it echoed with laughter. “Oh no... They're here. You and your father should leave for a little bit. They'll find you.”

“What?” This wasn't making any sense. “Blake, who will find us? You're not making any-.”

“I smell...” A thin make ghost sniffed the air twice then took a sip of his silver drink. “Fleshies.”

“Who's in our house?” A familiar voice grumbled. Was that Uncle Qrow?

“Our house... In the middle of the street-but not really?” A masculine voice sang. 

“Qrow?” Tai asked approaching the possible ghost of his brother-in-law. 

“Tai? Taiyang?” Tai walked closer while Qrow floated him. “Taiyang Xiao Long. Brother.” The voice still slurred though he couldn't be drunk, could he? “It's been ages.” The human male would have hugged him but he'd float right through him. “I haven't seen you, well since... It's been a while.” 

“Yeah, it has.” He was happy to see Qrow, but not under this circumstance. “How did this happen?” Qrow was one of the strongest people he knew. There was no way this could've happened. 

“A night of drinking, bad choices, and a bad choice in women.” 

That sounded like every night with Qrow but still didn't answer his question. “Damn Qrow. That sounds like you every night so what made this one different?” 

“I was looking for Raven after she disappeared. I drank my sorrows away so I could focus on finding my sister. Met up with someone who claimed to know where she was. A chameleon Faunus if I'm not mistaken. She indulged me in drinking, I tried to get information. Minutes later, I couldn't move. She put deadly nightshade in my drink. The damn girl poisoned me to death. Found out she wanted nothing to do with me. She was a lesbian, explains why she was good at flirting while turning down my advances. All she wanted to do was kill a legend, a legendary bird, a crow. She paralyzed me until my organs shut down.”

“Geez Qrow.” This guy really did have bad luck. Raven was always there to help balance it out. “I know you missed her, we all did but-.”

“There is not buts Tai. She's my twin sister. There wasn't much I wanted to do other than track her down. Not to mention she's your wife and the mother of-.”

“I've missed her just as much Qrow! I've had a daughter to raise-!”

“When it's convenient for you.” Yang interrupted. She was not about to let her father disappear into grief again. “At least Qrow tried getting answers, all you've done is drag me halfway across the continent back and forth if not overseas to find 'ghosts' and help them 'pass on' while hoping one of them is my mother, Raven. This is the first time we've met real, live, ghosts! All those other times were false alarms and something wrong with the house. You might have a Ph.D. in psychology, but until now, your degree hasn't been earned from the money you steal as a 'therapy session'. You're looking for someone who no longer exists. Mom, Raven, she's gone and she's never, coming, back. I don't even have friends I talk to or memorize their names because I know once school is over and you've helped the entire town if not the state with their 'ghosts problems' I have to switch again. I've been the one asking for my school transcripts year after year to see what classes I have to take and retake year after year because credits, districts, tests, and expectations change. The late nights to attempt to stay in the same grade by doing extra work without help because you would drink your ass off.” Yang was getting heated. She could feel her eyes glowing red. She could see the fear in her father's face. She wanted to stop, she needed to stop but something, something powerful inside her wasn't letting her. She had no idea what but it wasn't good. “I needed-.”

“Yang that's enough.” Her uncle’s voice all but shouted.

Yang closed her eyes took deep breaths and opened them. “I'll be upstairs if you need me.” She turned and headed upstairs. 

“Yang.” Her father tried to reach for her but Qrow shook his head. He let her go.

Yang bolted up the stairs two at a time. “Do you have a gym in this house?” Yang asked Blake keeping her anger at a minimum. She didn't deserve to have it taken out on her. 

“Not exactly.”

“Anywhere concrete or cinder block?” Blake shook her head again. The blonde cursed. “I'll be outside then. I'll return in an hour if not longer.”

Yang was happy the house was in a secluded area. No one was around to bother her. She started going at it with a tree. She thought of everything she wanted to say but held herself back her for her father's sake. Why did she even bother defending him when he caused all of their problems? “In third grade, most of my classmates transferred from public to private school because the school had a low rating from trying to pass every single student.” She continued to punch the tree. “You knew this and instead of moving me too, you stuck me there and I had to retake the fourth grade twice because they didn't recognize any accreditation from that school. When we lived near Mantle, in my second time in the fourth grade, I had no idea what the Mantle Tea Party was but everyone in my class couldn't wait to talk about it. I didn't want to be that dumb kid and ask what it was. Turns out the citizens opposed the taxes impeded from Atlas and dumped their 'precious tea' into the ocean. Also asked why Mantle and Solitas were separate if they resembled each other. The teacher answered my question then made me seem dumb like everyone knew that.” Her knuckles were bleeding and the open wounds stung from the bark. “I'm just happy this school recognizes eleven years worth of transcripts from different schools and bumped me up to honors. All of this, for what? Just to move again when I'm supposed to be applying for scholarships, trying out for sports to hopefully get a free ride to what? Transfer to another college where all my credits might not matter? Or what? Get the free scholarship ride and never see you again as I stay in the dorms? What type of family support is that!? Agh!” Yang's powerful punch left a cracking circle around the trunk of the tree. She left it there and panted heavily. 

Most of her anger was finally gone but her hands and wrists stung in absolute pain. Yang didn't care how much it stung. It would only sting a little less on a punching bag. Though it was small, she was able to save what little she had of her family by not snapping at them. That would be worth any pain she suffered. As much as she blamed her father, he was all she had. Except, maybe now she has a dead uncle, and possibly a best friend who died before they met. 

Now that she was calm, she marched back inside and went upstairs to the bathroom. Under the sink was a first aid kit and she wrapped up her injuries after the sting of alcohol cleaned them. She sat down on Blake's bed where Blake was watching her with a questioning stare but didn't say anything. 

“What are your questions?” Yang asked deadpan. 

“Is it true? Traveling schools every year and not making any friends because you knew you'd leave them only to find someone who doesn't want to be found if not gone? You made it seem like traveling was fun and you enjoyed it.” She couldn't imagine leaving all her childhood friends behind because her father wanted to move repeatedly. She did that them already. She came back eventually. 

“Yes.” She said dejectedly. “I tried to make the most of it by looking at the positives and telling you about them hoping the negatives would go away, but they never do. I hung out with a lot of friend groups but I didn't bother paying attention to names. To me, there was no point. The most I stayed in one place was two years. It was awkward between me and which group I chose to hang out with. Friends are supposed to help develop you. Not having a solid group makes it that much harder. That's probably why I'm as insensitive as I am even though I try. I feel like I don't know who I am.” Her forehead rested on her intertwined hands. “With my dad's promise... Great..” She couldn't win.

“What'd he promise?” She asked curiously. 

“He told me if there were actual ghosts here, we would go to the next place and he would help them move on. College transcripts should be just like high school. His contract with the guy to help the ghosts here 'move on.' I have a question for you if it's alright?” 

Blake shrugged. “Ask away.”

“Why are you not an angel?”

“What do you mean?” She raised an eyebrow. It was the weirdest question she'd been asked. 

“Why haven't you crossed over? What's your, as they call it, 'unfinished business?' 

“Oh... I didn't know there was a name for it. I honestly have no idea.” She looked away sadly. 

“Do...you want to cross over?”

“I... I'm not sure.” She gently shook her head. “I don't want to be stuck on this plane, but I also don't know what awaits me and I'm scared to find out. What if it's bad?”

“Blake, while I don't know the type of person you were, I met the ghost you are. If you are anything like how you are now, I have no doubt paradise awaits you.”

The ghost smiled longingly. While she wanted to believe Yang, there was always doubt. She didn't deserve paradise. “Yang, there's the rattling in the pipes, electrical is fine, just loose floorboards or something needed to be oiled. Other than that, this house is perfect, just needs some TLC.”

“Blake.” Yang gave her a serious expression. “This place isn't bad but there's more than that to be done.” She face-palmed. “Oh my gosh, I am a terrible person! I can't believe I forgot to ask. I didn't think ghosts were real so I wouldn't need to permission, but Blake.” The ghost tried to contain her laughter. Whatever it was, the answer was yes. “May I stay here, in your room-or former room-or-.” 

“Yang.” Blake chuckled out loud now over something so small. “It's fine. If I had an issue with it, I would've told you. No ones stayed here for at least-.”

“One hundred give or take?” She guessed quietly.

“Not that much. How old do you think I am?” Blake laughed. She paused before speaking again. “When I was alive, I slept in the master bedroom most of the time.”

“That's it! You don't remember how you died, we'll start there. I'll start fixing this place up tomorrow starting with the pipes-.”

“Those come last. It moves and clogs randomly.”

“Any idea what's causing it?”

“No. Whatever it is, it won't let me-any of us near it. I feel connected to it...but it feels like it's waiting for something. I know it sounds extremely weird-.”

“Blake, before today, I didn't think ghosts exist. This day was really weird. Knowing you and everyone else, my life is about to get weirder.” The blonde smiled showing that it was okay. “I will figure out what it is.” She assured. Blake's smile said it was okay to tell a joke. “I've heard of ghosts attaching to objects, but waiting for the right moment is weird.” 

“Says the one who didn't believe.” Blake smirked crossing her arms.

“I'm sorry. I had no idea I'd see one and you-any of you would be real.”

“Yang, relax. It's okay. I didn't think I'd be a ghost either.” Yang looked like she needed some much needed sleep. “Before you relax, may I suggest you beat the dust out of those blankets first? They still might have my skin particles on them.”

Lilac eyes went wide. “That... That is super creepy to think about.” She placed the sheet outside over the window. “I still want to see a picture from when you were alive.” Blake rolled her eyes. “Yeah...maybe not. You might make my eyes bleed.” She smiled when her head was turned. 

“Ah.” She breathlessly scoffed. “Excuse you. I was a real beauty thank you very much!”

“Is that why you don't want to show me a picture? Afraid I might fall in love with you.” She joked with a raised eyebrow. 

Blake's voice was quiet. “You never know. You just might.” 

After beating the dust out of all the sheets, checking for unwanted pests, finding none to her shock, Yang slept better that night than in the questionable hotels she and her father stayed in. Little did she know eyes were on her. Blake watched her peaceful sleeping in awe, as creepy as that sounded. The blonde slept on her stomach up in a tank top and boy shorts covers half haphazardly tossed over her body and bed as she watched the rhythmic breathing of the rise and fall of her chest. The ghost was glad she met Yang. She had a living friend and Yang needed a friend too. 

While the idea of crossing overexcited and terrified her, the house would be left to three ghosts but the idea of leaving it in their hands... She didn't want to see it go. Her father built this house. She lived all of her life here. She cleaned what she could and if Bartholomew had whatever semblance of coffee he was drinking, he could help zip around the house to clean it. Peter also helped, but ghosts trying to grab solid objects....proved difficult. Seeing Yang, she missed being a human but she lived her life. Blake had her chance, seventeen years, six thousand two hundred and nine days, four days were because of a leap year. All she had to look forward to was haunting this house until it burned down or she died. Maybe passing on wouldn't be so bad. 

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs pulled Blake from her thoughts. She turned to see Tai in the doorway. Who else makes footsteps other than Yang? The ghost put a finger to her lips indicating his sleeping daughter. “Shh.”

“Blake.” He whispered. “While I may not know much about you, I'm glad Yang has a friend like you. That's the most I've heard her laugh in a long while.” They shared a smile before tip-toeing away.

The next day. “Do you want this?” In her gloved hand she held an old toothbrush Blake had. The bristles were green and the brush itself was rotting. 

Blake was bursting out laughing nearly every second. She couldn't help it. “Wha-What w-would I need that for?”

“I don't know.... A souvenir?” Yang wasn't that thick. She was acting like this because the normally stoic woman was laughing uncontrollably. Blake has been going on like this on and off for about an hour holding her sides as if it would help. If she weren't dead, she'd probably die from laughing if not hurting. 

“Yang...” Blake finally told her after calming down. “While I may haunt this place, this room is no longer mine.”

“It is though.” Yang disagreed. “This house is yours. Your father built it. This room is yours. You still live her. You're trapped inside this house. I don't want to throw anything away you wish to keep. This space is yours. It's like sharing it with a sister.” 

“...Sister...right...” Blake deflated a little, not that Yang noticed with her continuing to clean. She'd probably throw everything out, sell the house and call it mission accomplished. In the closet, Yang found an amethyst colored box. “Here, let me help you with that.” Blake became attentive immediately and tried to pry the box from her hands. Her hands went through the material every time. 

“Oo. What could possibly be in her that peaks your interest?” The human teased. 

“No wait! Don't open that.” 

“Of course I wouldn't open it. That's a basic violation of your privacy. I'll leave it in the back corner of the closet where you can see it and I will eventually forget about it.”

With a sigh of relief Blake smiled. “Thank you.” Of course Yang wouldn't do anything she wasn't okay with. 

“I noticed there were holes and weak spots. If you're okay with it, can I be blindfolded and move it into a proper box with you guiding me. As long as nothing jumps or pops out at me.”

“How about a blindfold, dump it into a bag then put it in a box?” 

Yang raised an eyebrow. “Dump? Blake, this is part of you and your past. It deserves better care than that.” Yang put it in the back corner. “Can I put my box of mementos next to yours?”

The ghost shrugged. “I don't see why not.” The mischievous but welcoming beam in her lilac eyes and smile was worth it. 

“Better than that eye roll I was getting.” Yang wagged her eyebrows encouraging Blake to roll her eyes. 

In one of the closets, Yang found an extendable step ladder. With Blake's help of guiding her where the cobwebs were before going up there herself, she was able to dust away from the ones on the chandelier. Her father didn't care for cleaning and while Yang didn't mind it, listening to Blake made it go quicker. Blake talked about how her father handcrafted most of it, old machines to put it in place. She also mentioned all the memories made in each room. Yang smiled listening to the normally reserved, she flowered in conversation, not holding herself back from being loquacious was alluring. 

While walking around, Yang noticed the lack of photos-no photos of Blake, nor her family. She found it odd, but she didn't want to address it and force Blake to feel uncomfortable. It wasn't her business. That was Blake's story, whether she said it or not, not Yang's area to intrude. 

Next, they would move onto the railing as it was a simple task considering that Yang was starting her first day of senior year tomorrow. She knew more dead than living people. Starting fresh with no friends, once again. Everyone else went to the same school for four years, of course, they all knew each other by now. Senior year was supposed to be the best year, but already she was dreading it. She spends these moments with Blake and before she had to go to a living hell.

For Blake's part, she noticed how quiet the blonde was slowly guiding herself out of the conversation. Yang normally filled the silences. Her movements with the duster slowed as well. Something was bothering her but she didn't want to talk about it. “You have a question.” Blake noted.

“Pff. No. I don't-.”

“Yang, I can tell when you're lying.” She said gently.

“It's personal, not for me, but for you. It's none of my business-.”

“Ask anyway. I don't have to answer it. That's our rule.”

As much as Yang wanted to say she was okay with not knowing, she was, but Blake didn't seem to want to drop this. It did bother her, but it really wasn't her business. She tried to be as natural as possible. “I... It's...” Why was this so hard? “The pictures on the wall, or the lack thereof, why? Why are there no pictures?” She rephrased to make her question clear.

“Oh...” That was it? That's what was bothering her? “The guy I told you about, Adam, he didn't like being reminded of the past. So I took all the pictures down. They were mostly of me and my parents, a few with my best friend Yang. He didn't like them. He didn't like having photos of us either.”

“Oh...?” How...um...controlling? Manipulating? If he didn't like your parents why date him? No, just why date him? How depressing? Self-righteous? “I'm sorry I asked.” She really was sorry, if not for Blake, herself. She did not need to hear any of that.

“No!” Blake was quick to assure her. “I mean. It's okay. Yang, it's really okay. I'm glad you're interested in knowing me. No else her really knows or cares.” Her hands her were locked in front of her. A reserved gesture, not nervous, Yang ready knew that one. 

“So?” Yang was determined to turn the somber mood around. “Are you going to tell me how old you are?” 

Blake smiled, playfully rolling her eyes. “Try again later.” Why does she have to genuinely smile after I partly lie to her? She knows I lied but she doesn't push or ask for the true story. It's like she's testing me, waiting, like a...not predator, but... Friend? Yes, like a close friend, like Yang. 

The next day, Yang strode to school like any other school. She wasn't exactly happy or upset, more neutral, trying to keep a positive attitude. Blake couldn't come because, for whatever reason, she was trapped inside the house. The theory is because of the clogging and rattling in the pipes. Just like all her other rowdy schools, though honors were different, the class quieted when the teacher began with lessons, this time, she was introduced as the new student. She said her name, after getting the Yin Yang Taoism jokes out of the way, no surprise there, Yang continued. She traveled with her dad for his work. There were always one or two people who knew the truth, she was surprised no one asked, no one knew. She might have a chance at a clean slate. Then it was asked where she was staying, none other than the creepy teacher, Professor Port. “Belladonna Mansion.” Silence. “...You know it.”

“Who doesn't?”

“You actually live there?” It was the blonde kid who seemed like he lied to get into school. 

She nervously smiled. “...Yeah-.” What was she supposed to say?

“Perhaps.” The teacher spoke up with his white mustache too wide for his mouth to be seen. “We found a new place for our Halloween Party this year if your father or the 'ghosts' don't mind.”

Yang swallowed hard. She didn't see Blake liking the idea of her family home being abused like this. Blake wouldn't like this, even if she needed it. Before she could say anything. “Wait!” A small woman with white hair in an offside ponytail, five foot two, walks like a snooty princess in her pristine white heels that clang against the floor. She acts as people owe her for breathing the same air as them. Did she have to stay with her? Yang was six inches taller than her, making it slightly awkward. “I thought we were doing this at Schnee Manor near my family's newly renovated boathouse.” Silence. Even her voice was as bad as her attitude. “Well fine, let's put it to a vote.” Why was she swaying in her stance? “Whoever wants to do it as my house raise your hand.” Was the hand swirl really necessary to raise it? Only two other people raised their hands. No doubt her friends she bought and paid for. Who else would willingly put up with her? With a huff, she lowered her hand, obviously annoyed. 

“Belladonna Mansion.” Peter Port suggested quietly. 

“Yeah!” Nearly every hand shot up and the bell rang. 

Yang slammed her locker closed. It was then she looked at a downward angle and noticed a rich girl from class. Oh boy... “I see what you're doing.” Both fists were on her hips, her icy colored eyes matching her icy glare. 

Yang's confusion was all over her face. “What?” She had no idea what had happened or what was happening. She just knew she'd have to hear it from Blake and create a lame excuse not to have a Halloween Party in a haunted mansion. She was hoping to have an ally on the first day, not a friend-enemy or whoever this ice princess was. 

“You're trying to become popular because of what your dad does for a living? Don't think I don't know who you are.”

“What!?” Oh no...

“You're not going to become popular, take my friends away from me, or replace me. I'd think again if I were you. You will have another thing coming. If you pull some crap like this against me again, I will expose you for the freak you are. This is your first and only warning because this is your first day of your, personal, hell. Welcome, Yang Xiao Long, ooh so famous Sun Dragon.”

Okay, now this chick has a screw loose. If Yang wanted to become popular because her dad is a 'ghost hunter', clearly this girl had no idea how unpopular that made her. This chick doesn't know her, only what she's seen on TV. She hated playing that part. She was herself on and off camera. “I'm not even trying to-.”

“Ah-ba-ba-ba-ba.” She waved her finger back and forth. “Don't get in my way and we won't have a problem.” She turns around with style. “Come on girls.” She snapped her fingers.

The females that followed her, they were the same height as her, identical twins. Both were pale in complexion and had long black hair. One dressed in red, the other in pale green. 

What did I just do? Yang’s eyes went wide with realization. It hit her hard like a sucker punch. 

\----Later

“...You should've seen her Blake.” Yang paced in frustration. Blake's eyes followed like a pendulum. “That short, snarky, white-haired, icy-blued eyed, know-it-all. I should've put that snowflake in her place and melted her.”

Blake was amused at Yang's story until that moment. Her eyes cast a shadow as they narrowed. “Wait.” She stated sharply for Yang to pause before talking. She stood at attention as much as her form allowed. “White hair, light blue colored eyes, the snowflake on the back of her jacket or shirt?”

This was bad. Blake was already pissed as she hadn't even mentioned the party yet. Yang placed her hand to her chin, eyes to the ceiling. “Not sure. I mentioned the snowflake design, but yes.”

“A Schnee.” She spits. “The wealthiest family in Atlas. They are the reason for the forced labor workers of Faunus in the mines. 'The get rich quick' by the slavery of the Faunus.”

“So I was right. She is a brat. An awful brat with a messed up family. Someone needs to put her in her place! Slavery isn't legal and she has Faunus slaves? They are just like anyone else. How dare she. She has to be stopped.”

If Blake had a heart, it would've melted by seeing the conviction in her. She smiled understanding how Yang, a human, felt about Faunus. Maybe the White Fang did help bring equality. 

“Blake?” Yang asked gently. Blake focused on her to show she had her attention. “What are you thinking about?” 

“N-Nothing.” Yang crossed her arms raising an eyebrow. She was going to drop it if necessary. “What you said about the Faunus, I never met a human-like you before.”

“I don't like I'm the only one you met like that, but that says a lot about humanity.”

“Yang, you have to remember, everyone but you and your dad ran away before I could properly meet them.”

The blonde nodded. “True. Their loss after all. You're one of the coolest beings I know.” 

Yang made that statement like it was one of the easiest things she's said. She thought about showing off her ears, but Yang would figure it out. If not, Blake would tell-show her one of these days. 

Blake seemed to be in a better mood. She was on the ground floor so Blake couldn't push her over the railing and she would die and Blake would feel guilty and Yang would be no more. “Whether we like it or not, I'm supposed to be hosting an All Hallows Eve Party.” Blake remained neutral, so far so good. “I was volunteered by my professor to have it here.” Blake frowned. Yang scratched her head. “It's only because this place is 'haunted'-.” She finger quoted.

“It technically is.” 

Not good-not good. Abort, abort! “I can easily say no and have it at Weiss' boathouse-.”

“No, have it here.”

She's not okay with this. “You could be...part of it.” Yang eased out. Blake raised an eyebrow with her arms crossed. Okay Yang, what now? “You can scare them off.” The glare she received turned her blood cold. “What I meant was, you could keep your house safe from the party as everyone runs away in fear.” Nice save Yang. That was better. “Maybe someone could pass off as a visual effect or something.” Okay, not good, but better than implying she would join the party as a visual effect.

“Or, the rest of us could stay hidden while you enjoy _your_Halloween party.”

“Blake I-.” Before Yang could apologize or say anything more, Blake turned invisible. There was no telling where she was now. “Way to go Xiao Long. Way to go. You made an enemy and you offended one of two of your friends. And this is why I don't belong in polite society.” She sat in a ball in comfort.

“Yang, I wouldn't worry too much about it.” Qrow tried to comfort. “It took her _way_longer to talk to me. She'll come around. She's usually in her attic. She has more walls than a large office building. She likes you. She'll come around.” He disappeared.

“I hope you're right.” She whispered.

“Yang.” Her father entered the room. “Can we talk?” She turned to face him, opening herself up a little. “What you said the other night-.”

“Was wrong of me and I shouldn't have lashed out at you.” She already prepared herself. 

Tai nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually. You're right. I wish I would've seen sooner what these moves were doing to you. The stress you kept to yourself because you're strong. I never should've dragged you into these trips in search of your mother, human, ghost or angel. It was wrong of me to do so. You don't have to keep your promise. If you want, we can stay here. You can continue to keep and make friends while helping the friends we have here pass on.”

“Actually dad, if they were to 'pass on',” Her eyes looked at the interior of the house. “This place_would_feel empty and 'haunted'. This place wouldn't feel like home. Maybe one more adventure. Choosing a place near the community college I get accepted to.”

“Alright, one last adventure, together.” They shared a hug. A warm embrace with one another. 

“My little girl, all grown up.” Tai smiled.

“Damn straight.” Yang grinned.

“Language.” His voice warned but eyes smiled.

The female blonde let out a roaring yawn, stretching her arms to the ceiling. “Goodnight dad. Good talk.”

“Goodnight Yang.” He kissed her forehead. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Just like that. Yang was going to help her pass on and leave just like that. Yang was going to drop her. Pack up and leave, never look back. Blake didn't matter to her. Why would she? She was just a dead girl, a ghost. Tears filled her eyes as she left. She went upstairs to the attic, her safe space and wept. It didn't matter. Yang was going to leave. Her best friend Yang left by taking his door. Now Yang who was so much like him was going to leave her alone. She doesn't remember how long she sobbed, only that she couldn't cry tears.

Yang went sauntered upstairs to find an upset ghost sitting Blake's-their bed. She would've asked what was wrong if her eyes weren't piercing daggers. They were black, void, angry black. “Blake?” She tried gently. 

“Helping us pass on as if we want to, only so you can move onto your next great adventure and go to college? You didn't feel like sharing you were going to leave? You wanted to be my friend, only to know why I was here so you can help me 'cross over' make it so I have no 'unfinished business' just so you can continue the life you always wanted to paradise knows where.”

“Blake, that's not-.”

Just like that. Yang was going to help her pass on and leave just like that. Yang was going to drop her. Pack up and leave, never look back. Blake didn't matter to her. Why would she? She was just a dead girl, a ghost. Tears filled her eyes as she left. She went upstairs to the attic, her safe space and wept. It didn't matter. Yang was going to leave. Her best friend Yang left by taking his door. Now Yang who was so much like him was going to leave her alone. She doesn't remember how long she sobbed, only that she couldn't cry tears.

Yang went sauntered upstairs to find an upset ghost sitting Blake's-their bed. She would've asked what was wrong if her eyes weren't piercing daggers. They were black, void, angry black. “Blake?” She tried gently. 

“Helping us pass on as if we want to, only so you can move onto your next great adventure and go to college? You didn't feel like sharing you were going to leave? You wanted to be my friend, only to know why I was here so you can help me 'cross over' make it so I have no 'unfinished business' just so you can continue the life you always wanted to paradise knows where.”

“Blake, that's not-.”

“Oh really? I think it is.” Blake was nearly in her face. “From what I understand, we mean nothing to you. We're just entertainment until you make 'living friends'. You became close to me because you wanted information on how I died, how I lived so you could analyze how I can cross over. Sell the house with no ghosts, make a profit, go to college and continue living. I get it.” She back away crossing her arms. “You're just using us.” 

Yang saw her turn invisible then felt her presence completely disappear. “No... That wasn't it.” She hoped to reach out and that someway Blake would hear her. She took a seat on the bed and stared at the ground. “That wasn't it at all. You don't deserve to be earthbound, none of you do. You deserve to be happy. A place where you belong. This house wouldn't feel right without any of you here. I wanted the best for you.”

After a few minutes, “Hey. It's okay kiddo.” Qrow came sweeping in. “She's been dead longer than any of us. We're a group of misfits. She hardly talked to us, still does but doesn't avoid us anymore like she used to.” 

“Uncle Qrow. There's something I've been meaning to ask. Can you tell me about her, my mother, your twin sister, Raven?” 

He smiled bitterly sweetly. “I could tell you all types of stories. What do you want to know?”

“What was she like?” 

“Raven... Raven was her own person. She did what she wanted, what she felt was the right thing no matter who said otherwise or even challenged her. She grew stronger for herself, later her family. One day, she up and left without a word. No word to anyone where she went and why.”

“I know that.” She rolled her eyes. “What was she like?” 

“Well, I see the best traits of her in you. Free-spirited, determined, headstrong, always did what she thought was right. She was good to my bad luck charm. If you ever want to see her, just look into a mirror.” 

Yang would've hugged him if she could've. “Thanks, Uncle Qrow. I feel better.” 

“Good. Keep doing what you think is right while putting others before yourself. While this is good, self-care should be first and foremost. Don't worry about her okay? She's emo type. You're her first friend in well... Point is, she's attached to you. You're her gate to the outside world. Get some sleep, you have an eventful day at school tomorrow.”

Unfortunately, true to his word, it was an eventful day. Rumors of her living in a haunted mansion with ghosts spread like wildfire around the school, as well as her Halloween Party a self-invited free for all. Having golden blonde hair didn't help her blend in. She was now the most talked about person in this school. This proved a problem for-.

“You!” The platinum blonde glared pointing a finger at her. “The ghost whisperer. Walk with me.” Right, because this will end well. “I've been thinking, and I think we got off on the wrong foot.”

“That's putting it lightly.” Yang rolled her eyes. She was always blunt. She didn't know about this girl's feelings after yesterday. 

“Which is why I want to make things right. To show I mean no ill will, I will save you dance, my first dance at your All Hallows Eve Party.”

Yang had no idea what to say. “...Thanks?” 

Weiss stood on her tiptoes to be in line with the golden blonde. She was still inches shorter than her. “Understand I am wearing heels as to be the same height as you, if not taller.” 

“...Okay...? Good luck walking and dancing.” She smiled nervously. 

“Glad we came to an understanding. I will see you there.” Weiss turned back to her friends. “And that is how you become more popular than the overnight sensation. Be seen with her, interact with her, get a little close, then let the rumors fly.”

As long as Yang ignored their eyes and whispers, the rest should be easy. If anything, it was more annoying as the day lagged on. She hated how much the kids in high school talked. Just because they can, doesn't mean they should. 

Yang was relieved to be back home. She threw her bag aside and went straight to the sink responsible for clogging the drains all over the house. She had her earbuds in and this activity helped keep her mind off school and away from the stress. Yang hummed to herself as she worked. 

Blake floated behind her. Her reflection didn't appear in the mirror which she was used to but bothered by it. The ghost wanted to get Yang's attention somehow without giving her a fright. She thought about appearing in front of her...bad idea. “Yang.” She called her name, no response as predicted. Deciding she needed to talk to her, she manifested as much as possible to touch her. 

“...Feel the fury of my flame. Beg for mercy it won't help. Embrace the ending you were dealt. Seems you fucks will never learn. Now sit back and watch me burn-.” She jumped a little in surprise feeling a small tap. She turned to find Blake with a small smile. “Hey.” She smiled brighter unsure of what to say. 

“Yang, I...” This is seemed so much easier in her head or with Qrow. “I'm sorry.” She shut her eyes tight to prepare for her reaction as well as spitting out what she wanted to say. 

“For what? You didn't do anything wrong.” Blake blinked. 

Was she being serious? They both thought.

Yang continued. “If anything, I should apologize. It was wrong of me to assume or attempt to guess what you might want for yourself without clarifying with you. I'm sorry-.”

“You didn't assume anything.” Blake refused to hear her apology. “Guess yes, but we talked about the possibility before. You weren't one hundred percent sure. You try to learn more about me because you are legitimately curious. You ask questions and I purposefully deflect answering-.”

“Because it's none of my business. You don't feel comfortable opening up to someone you just met and barely know. I can't blame you and I don't blame you. I'm the first 'fleshy' you've been able to talk to in years without running away in I don't know how long-.”

“Since I died nearly sixty-seven years ago. Even Yang couldn't believe when he saw me nor when I saw him. I can't leave the house as everyone else can. I tried, but I either don't leave because of an invisible barrier, or I teleport right back here and I have no idea why. My head was bashed in when it landed on the landing from when I fell. I don't like talking about it because it makes it that much more real. I know the damage is done and I can't look at myself without that reminder. I hate talking about my past because I want to live in the present and future as a person, even if I don't belong. I don't want to continue being that tingling sensation when your body falls asleep. This is the reason I hide all my pictures. Adam hated being reminded of the past, mostly the failures he saw my parents as. I hid them all before he could destroy them. I didn't want to tell you before because I didn't want to. Maybe...” She sighed. “Maybe now you understand more about me and why I'm like this.” She was reaching out, pleading for some type of reassurance. 

Yang couldn't quite meet her eyes. Now she felt guilty bringing up her past and asking questions. “Blake.” She lifted her head and smiled. “Thank you for telling me. I know it wasn't easy for you. That's why I appreciate it more that you willing told me instead of forcing it. I don't want you to feel obligated to tell me anything you don't want to. I'll stop asking-.”

Blake smiled and it was a rare moment it reached her eyes. “I wanted to. You deserve to know.”

“That's your secret, not mine.” They shared a smile. “The more you tell me about this Adam guy, the more I dislike him.”

“He's a gentleman He wanted the best for us.”

Yang shrugged. Who was she to judge? She didn't know him, only from the fragments Blake's shared with her. 

“Yang, when you're done here, meet me in my old-your room.”

“Your room, my temporary sleeping arrangement.” Blake swerved back to her room.

After some time, Yang could see the object in question, but couldn't get to it. She'd have to physically separate the pipe and reattach it. She didn't feel like messing with it and would check it out tomorrow. Whatever Blake wanted seemed pretty important. Yang wanted to follow immediately afterward, but Blake needed some time to calm down or not be so nervous. 

Yang decided to check up on her. She was floating from one of the room to the other. She debated whether to disappear for a little longer or not. A floorboard decided for her as it creaked. Instantly, Blake's head shot in her direction. “Oh...hey...” She waved nervously. “You took a while. I thought you changed your mind.”

The blonde smiled, shaking her head. “No. I tried a few tips and tricks. Nothing was working. I was hoping to not separate the pipe-I'll bore you with details later. You wanted to show me something?” 

“Demonstrate. I trust you and that's why I wanted to do this.”

“Okay.” Yang shrugged. “Vague, but I'll bite.” She strode her way toward her. 

“Hold your arm out like so.” “Yang, when you're done here, meet me in my old-your room.”

“Your room, my temporary sleeping arrangement.” Blake swerved back to her room.

After some time, Yang could see the object in question, but couldn't get to it. She'd have to physically separate the pipe and reattach it. She didn't feel like messing with it and would check it out tomorrow. Whatever Blake wanted seemed pretty important. Yang wanted to follow immediately afterward, but Blake needed some time to calm down or not be so nervous. 

“You're not trying to possess me are you?” Yang teased. “I think Qrow already did that to my dad to teach him a lesson or something.”

“What!?” Blake sharply pulled away. “No! I would never-.”

“Blake.” Yang attempted to calm her. “It was a joke.”

“Oh...” She had forgotten about jokes. No one really made any and no one and she was getting used to changes in tone. 

Lilac eyes circled thinking about it. Blake's life was cut short and she and Sun were her only friends. “Maybe you could...” She left the option hang in the air.

“Yang, while I appreciate it, I...don't think I can.” Blake didn't deserve to have a friend, no less one like Yang. She didn't deserve this. 

“Blake.” The human huffed. “It's like you said, you've been a ghost over half a decade. I don't want you to lose the humanity in you and become like my uncle. I don't mind-.”

“Your uncle has always been that way. I can't do this.” She sighed. “It wouldn't feel right, morally. I only wanted to feel what you were like.”

“Alright, Blakely.” Yang straightened her arms. 

The ghost raised an eyebrow. “Blakey?”

“Yeah, Blakely-I mean only if you want-if not it's-.”

“I like it.” Blake rushed those three words. The way she grinned, her eyes lighting up, it was heartwarming. “I guess I should come up with one for you.”

“You don't have to-.”

“Sunshine.” She started immediately almost like she was waiting for this moment. 

“Sunshine works. My name translates to Sunny Dragon or Sun Dragon-.”

“Sunshine.” Blake affirmed. 

Yang smiled. Her dad did tell her she brightened up someone's day, lit a room or shone a light in people's lives'. “Why Sunshine?” She was curious.

“It's fitting.” She ghost genuinely smiled. Yang hadn't seen this one before. It reached her eyes but it was like there was a hint of embarrassment or nervousness, she couldn't tell. Yang was satisfied with that. Maybe she was blushing but it didn't show on ghosts.

“Was there anything else you wanted to try?” She asked gently. 

Blake thought for a moment. “No.” She shook her head. “That was it.” They settled in comfortable silence with one another. The eyes told each other all they needed to know. 

The female blonde also thought it weird for Blake, a human to know a dragon Faunus from the continent of Menagerie. The two-thirds desert continent was known as a safe haven for Faunus. Their population was one-hundred percent Faunus. For a human to go there... it was dangerous. She figured because of it, they both moved to Vale. 

“So Yang, the party's coming up soon. You got a cute date in mind?” Qrow smiled. 

Yang scratched the back of her head. “Not really. Everyone at school thinks I'm the 'ghost whisperer.' I doubt anyone is going to ask me. I'll be the weirdo of the school, always and forever. Besides, even if I did, there's not one worth mentioning that I'd wanna go with. Although, the Schnee girl said that she'll save me her first dance.”

“What!?” Blake shot up. Her voice nearly accusing.

“She says it's some type of truce for having the party here or whatever. Ridiculous right?” 

Before Blake could say anything, Tai stepped in. “You said no right?” 

Yang held her arms up like a scale weighing each side. “Reject the most popular girl at school and possibly create not only her as an enemy but everyone else at the school. Or, say yes, possibly not have her or the school hate me and maybe, maybe have an ally.” One hand tilted downward. “Yeah... I didn't want to say no.” Blake narrowed her eyes but stayed silent. Yang didn't notice. “I just said sure, then she threatened me with the fact that she was going to wear heels to be my height or taller. Honestly, I don't see how she's going to walk in them, no less dance just as tall if not taller than me. She'll probably show up right on time if not early just to be a brat and get it over with.”

Tai understood. Qrow needed to be there for Blake. “You know she hates Faunus, right?”

“I wouldn't say hate. Close-minded, discriminatory, racist among another few choice words, yes. If you want to scare off the party-goers, by all means, have at it. Scare the entire school. One less even I have to participate in.”

Qrow smiled. “That sounds fun. An idea we can get behind. Isn't that right Blake?” They turned to the ghost in question. 

Said ghost was in a haze until she heard her name called. “Huh?” Tai was about to speak until Blake continued. “Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll be upstairs.”

Qrow also told Yang of Blake's random mood swings. He calls her 'emo' for that reason along with others. “Is she okay? I didn't upset her too much, did I?”

“She'll be alright. I'll check on her in a bit. The Schnee family is a sore spot for her.” Qrow's seen her ears. All the ghosts have, but humans haven't. Yang could see it in his eyes he was mostly telling the truth. 

“I can't say I blame her. From what I've seen and from what you two have told me, I don't like them either.”

“You ever hear of the White Fang?”

“The corrupt organization who accepts violence as a response, who hasn't?”

“They weren't always like that. They started peacefully, but others wanted changes more quickly so they used violence against those who continued to oppress Faunus. There isn't as much a need for it so they have calmed down in certain kingdoms. She was looking to make a change and she would've done it herself if she had to.”

“They... Blake is a Faunus without traits...or a human changing the world that fights for something that didn't involve her because it was the right thing to do?” Yang continued to think about it.

Shit! He said too much. “They wouldn't listen to her, so she came to Vacuo to get away from it all.” He grinned too easily.

“Uh-huh?” That same grin was the one that gave away his lie. Again, this was Blake's story. She'd let it be.

Chang subject. “So... Do you have an outfit for the upcoming dance?”

“No-.”

Perfect opportunity. He can be the cool uncle he never got to be. “We should pick one out for you.” He floated to the doorway looking back to check on Yang. 

“Qrow! People aren't supposed to know you're there”

“Right!” He turned invisible. “I'll move hangers to get your attention and move to the perfect dress. If you pick one up and it's a no, something will mysteriously fall. If yes, I'll hold it higher. If there is nothing in the store, I will whisper in your ear.”

As easy-going as the Qrow was, pleasing him was hard. Store after store they tried-he failed to find _the dress_.He dropped more items than Yang cared to pick up after. The idea sounded fun, but now it just tedious. Yang was near the point of calling quits. Qrow refused to allow her the luxury without picking a dress. He was going to prove he was a cool uncle.

After disagreement and one compromise, they agreed one more store. Yang refused more than one. Qrow wasn't the one who had to walk. Thankfully, they were in a secluded area so it sounded like two voices arguing, not one. Yang wasn't physically seen talking-yelling to herself. Qrow promised they would find something at the last store, something that not only fit but looked damn good.

Yang had to admit he was right. The dresses looked good...on display. That did not mean they would look good on her. The two went back to the changing room. “Qrow...” She said in a hushed tone. “I feel ridiculous.”

“It looks good though. You can't deny that.”

“Yeah.” She scoffed. “Good on the wall” Yang argued. 

“Fine.” He huffed rolling his eyes. “We'll try something else.”

“You mean you'll pick something out while I try on whatever the magic dress is.”

The ghost Faunus rolled his eyes. He didn't like she was right, brutes. She was being difficult for no reason, just like his sister. Yang picked out an old lady dress Qrow swore his grandmother wore. The female blonde complained the fashion ones were expensive. What was it she said? 'My dad receives calls from clients to have their ghost problem 'pass on'. As some sort of therapist, not exactly top dollar Fortune Five Hundred material.' 

He caught something from the corner of his eye. In his distraction, he almost missed it. “This is it.” He caused dresses to shift with his wind movement and heads to turn and see nothing. 

Yang put a finger to her lips and listened to where he might've gone. A dress along the wall moved without physical cause. Lilac eyes widened. There was no denying the beauty of it, but... Shocked, upon seeing the price. She shook her head and showed the price to where she thought he might be. Her face, unimpressed. 

“I got this.” He assured her.

Yang didn't like the way he said that. Something bad was about to happen. With Uncle Qrow, it could've been anything. Suddenly, the dress was floating up and out of the store. The alarms blared, the gate closed leaving everyone inside. The dress continued to fly away. Mall cops tried surrounding the dress, but unsure if they wanted to capture the haunted dress. The fabric tried flying through the ceiling only to get stuck. The dress zipped into another store setting off the alarm and closing the gate behind. The cops couldn't get in and the dress had to find a way to get out. 

Yang was still trapped behind the barricade in shock from what happened. Employees tried to figure out what had just happened. Everyone in the store was shook. Yang loved her uncle though she didn't see much of him while living. He is a good friend, but exactly how good? He was supposed to be a role model, nowhere near close. Sure he was a ghost and couldn't pay the consequences unless it involved vanishing his spirit, but it was about morals and doing the right thing. She foresaw a conversation between her and Qrow in the future whenever they raised the gate and let everyone out. She doubts he would even listen to her. 

It was hours before anyone was released. The gates opened, and the area was no longer on lockdown. Of course, now the reporters were coming in, questioning anyone and everyone who was there. Some claimed to have heard a mysterious voice. Others say the dress was haunted, to begin with. One thing was certain, Yang ensured she was nowhere near the chaos. She did not need her fifteen minutes of fame. She stayed hidden and out of sight. If the media recognized her, she was her father's daughter, the 'ghost whisperer'. They'd ask her what happened and if she had anything to do with it. 

Yang finally relaxed once she was in her car. She let out a sigh of relief. Her brilliant golden hair that normally gave her away wasn't noticed. Yang drove back toward the mansion to have a stern talk with her dear friend. 

“Qrow!” She yelled his name as soon as the door bust open. 

“Firecracker!” He smiled. “You finally made it.”

The commotion caused curiosity to shine. “I would be if the mall wasn't on lockdown. I mean... What the hell was that!?”

He could tell Yang wasn't angry, her eyes burned red otherwise. “Oh come on.” He tried joking. “You got the dress that looks good on display, good on you and you got it for a steal.” 

His smile was extremely disarming. Who could be mad at him? “That's just it. Stealing is wrong and its negative domino effect.” 

“The price in itself was robbery. It's simple yet elegant. No crazy, fancy designs, or crazy colors. The price should've been a third of what it was.”

“I know you can leave the house, but this isn't your timeline anymore. Things change. They're not the same anymore.”

Exactly! With the technology, they are more proficient and found cheaper means which should mean lower prices. Point is, you got the dress you want, I got to cause mischief, everyone wins.”

“No, they don't.” Her eyes narrowed.

“How? I won, you win, it's a win-win.”

“Not the people who made it. Not the people selling it. Employees have to be paid.”

“They get paid crap anyway. I did the company a favor.”

“How?” Though she wasn't angry anymore, it didn't change the fact that he did something wrong. 

“Now, they'll lower their prices so more people don't steal. They'll pay their employees more since the place is haunted.”

“They'll pay more but hiring less.”

“Yes, people who need a job will work there. Those who don't will move on.”

“That doesn't make what you did okay. Stealing is wrong.” She smiled. “I know you're trying and while I appreciate it. Please don't do that again.” 

He smiled wide. “No promises kiddo.” He passed her the dress.

Yang shook her head and went upstairs. It felt wrong to put it on, but Qrow didn't go through all that just for her not to wear it. He's the best man with good intentions, but terrible habits and doesn't think about what it could mean for others. 

“It looks beautiful on you.” The feminine voice smiled. 

“Thanks.” Yang smiled. “Qrow stole it for me.”

“So I heard.” The female ghost rolled her eyes. “He means well, just bad execution.” 

“I know he does. That's why I can't stay mad at him, even if I was trapped at the mall for a couple of hours. Trying to escape was a madhouse.”

“I wanted to show you something.” From the her-their closet, she pulled out a long, orchid colored, sleeveless dress with a gold bow around the midsection with a black outline. “I was mine from a long time ago. It was a little big on me, but it might be slightly tight on you.”

“Blake... I... I don't think-.”

“I want you to. I had my chance. It won't get worn again and it's a good dress that would look good on you. Please, Yang.”

Yang wanted to say no, but her eyes were so sorrowful, filled with another time when she would wear it. The ghost before her flew off in anger before she left the house. She usually needed a day or two to calm down, this was important to her. Blake just looked so vulnerable, so longing. She looked cute but sad. Yang decided she didn't like the look on her. “I'll try it on.” The smile she received, she couldn't imagine breaking it. It was more than the shadow of a smile she was used to seeing. This was the real deal, long-lasting, even if it was only a few seconds. The best one yet. She didn't want to see it go. Yang could see the true, genuine emotions behind it. The smile opened Blake's heart and allowed Yang to see it. 

Blake was right. The dress looked nice on her. It was like Blake had it beautifully preserved to wear it one day. Little to no dust was on it. It was... Blake circled the blonde analytically as she spoke. “The only new thing is the bow. Gold is your color. It's a little tight on your cleavage but flowing down smoothly. It evens it out, perfect fit.” 

“Thank you, Blake.” Now to return the haunted dress...maybe. She did like the dress and Blake was allowing her to wear it, but she was hardly able to breathe. Her chest was not made for this dress. She'd be upset if it ripped. “And Qrow went through all the trouble of stealing the other one.” Something wasn't right. Blake was having an eternal conflict with herself. Yang was right in not bringing up the fact that is was too small for her breasts. “I'm gonna show my dad.” 

Blake sighed and passed a mirror as weird as it sounded. She saw her best friend Yang in the mirror before her. With his unruly, golden hair and lilac eyes staring back at her. Maybe he would look after her like he promised.  
“Blake.” He called out to her. Are you absolutely-?”

“I am. Just because I wore it once and didn't get to wear it for my special occasion, doesn't mean it should rot.”

“That was your homecoming dress, your prom dress, possibly your wedding dress-.”

“Yang.” Her voice sharp through her teeth. “Please.” Her voice nearly begging. “Drop this.” If she could've cried, she would've. It had felt like an eternity since she saw him. She convinced him to go through his door instead of being stuck. He was selfless and reluctant but he would've wanted the same for her.“I miss you. It still feels like you're here though her but you're not.” 

“You… You looked at me that way, still, do. It was before you dated Adam. Before he took away the best parts of you. I should've done something. I should've known I should've-.”

“Yang, it doesn't matter. I made my choice. I'll live with the consequences because they're mine. I saw you as a friend. We tried the dating, it lasted a month because of me. After the movie theater...” Her mind went back to that time. “When you leaned down to slowly kiss me. Your hands rubbing my arms because I was cold. It felt so right. Our bodies fit together perfectly. You were so warm. Holding me close.” She reminisced the scene of that slow kiss of both of them leaning into each other, her head moving up, Yang's head down. “That's when... I was scared of something so perfect. I would ruin it all, I always do. That's when I knew I didn't deserve you so I ran. I rejected you. Told you I saw you as nothing more than a friend-.” 

“That's not it, Blake.” The dragon Faunus spoke gently. “That's not what is this about. You love her.” He was in shock, Blake was in shock. She wanted to deny it. “I mean. I thought I was going crazy at first, but now, it all makes sense.”

Blake sighed. “I can't Yang. I tried love once. We both know how that ended. Adam left me in this house alone after I died. I tried to let him know I was still here. But... Just like that, he moved on. He brought her over once, had sex with her, hated being reminded of the past, sold the house, our memories and left like nothing happened. He left so easily, like...Like I never existed, to begin with. I'm not going through that again. I can't Yang.” She was near tears but couldn't cry. “Besides, she's living and I'm...”

“She'll die one day. I did, you did. 'Living is a temporary state, which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate.' She'll need someone to guide her as the shock of being a ghost is scary. You both could find your way back to each other-.”

“To what Yang!?” She asked in anger. “If she's not an angel. Say she becomes a ghost, maybe less than one hundred years, to what? For her to what, find out I passed on. I got my door. See her with someone else. Don't forget why they're here Yang. They're here to help me 'cross over'.”

“You make it seem like a bad thing. I know life wasn't what you wanted and you tried to change things, but you could have peace. Peace is not something you find. It's a state of mind.” Yang simply spoke. “I passed on. This is why I didn't want to leave you. Don't deny yourself what you want because you don't think you deserve it.”

Blake hugged herself. “I don't deserve peace. I'm the chaos magnet that brings more trouble. I can't do that to her. She deserves peace. She's human and deserves to be loved by one.” 

“I hate it when you get like this. There's hardly anything I can say or do to change your mind. You deserve to be loved and happy, even if you don't think so. You ran from me, Blake. Please, please don't run from her.” He forms started dispersing. “My time is up.” The dragon Faunus Yang disappeared. 

Downstairs, Yang showed the dress to her father and Qrow. Both agreed it was a little small. Yang didn't want to upset Blake by flat out rejecting it. She told them Blake was having an inner monologue upstairs and she left her in peace. Yang was known for trying to be nice, but sometimes it came out insensitive. On a sensitive topic like this one, she didn't want to upset Blake again. Who knows the next time she would see her would be?  
-  
After some time, Yang headed up the stairs. Smiled when she saw Blake, even if she gave a small smile she didn't mean back. Yang hung up the dress in a plastic dry-cleaner covering to protect it until she...might wear it again. It felt nice to completely breathe again. She tried not to make it super obvious. Yang and subtle don't belong in the same sentence unless isn't is between them. 

The blonde still couldn't get over that smile that smiles when she agreed to wear it. She wanted to see it more. It didn't make sense, did it? Yang wanted to see it more often, but...to get Blake to smile like that again... She might as well ask for a unicorn that left a rainbow trail. Then again, she didn't think ghosts were real, but here she was. 

Yang was dressing when a voice next to her spoke. “What are you smiling about?” 

Shit! “Oh um... I was just thinking.”

“About what?” Blake raised an eyebrow. Did Yang reflect the question? Was she hiding something from Her? No. Yang can't keep a secret like that.

What was she supposed to say? “I was thinking that...” She had no idea what to say. “Qrow stole the dress at the mall and left me trapped there for hours for nothing.” She started laughing. 

She lightly chuckled. “Yeah. I guess I should've shown you sooner.”

“Nah. I ain't worried about it. Another fond memory made. And I know my uncle would do anything for me.” 

After school the next day, which seemed relatively normal, Yang threw her backpack by the door, dashed up the stairs, headphones in to work on the pipe in the bathroom. She kicked the pipe away from the wall. She was able to look under it. Dirty, filthy, with a flashlight, something glowed. With some tools and expertise, she pulled it out and stuck it in her pocket without looking at it. She put the pipe back in its place and turned on the water. Good as new. She washed her hands and the object she found. 

Suddenly, all the drains became unclogged and there seemed to be no sound whatsoever. It was a ring. A bronze cheaply made with a single diamond. It looked fake. Yang took the ring downstairs to show everyone what was causing their problems.

“I think I found the reason for the clogged pipes.” The ghosts and her father arrived to find out why Yang had called them all together.

“Congratulations Miss. Fixer-upper.” Her dad smiled. He'd seen her hard work before when it came to fixing up people’s houses 

“Finally.” Qrow rolled his eyes. “I thought that would last forever.”

“I checked that drain no one could seem to get into.” She stuck out her hand and showed the ring. “This belong to anyone?”

“This is... Wow. Thank you Yang-.” Blake nearly reached for it. Her hand froze. Memories started coming back to her.  
\---

Black and blue bruises, plastered on her arms. Handprints on her wrists and biceps from being grabbed aggressively. A black eye for asking him a question about his plan. She screamed in agony until she was slapped because he used her arm to put out his cigarettes. The blisters popped on their own, fading into scars. She tried so hard not to show weakness and cry. He was doing everything he could to provide for them and the White Fang. One night, Blake had to use the bathroom and the engagement ring fell down the sink from washing her hands. She told him about it. 

“Is that what you think about us?” Adam growled, pushing her. 

“No. Of course not-.” Her body was tense expecting something to happen from his anger. This was not the reaction she expected or wanted. 

“Then why did you throw us down the drain!?” He aggressively squeezed her arms. 

“It slipped off, fell down the drain from the soap. It was a little loose.”

“Then why didn't you tell me?” The goat Faunus snapped. 

“Because it's expensive to get resized and you're always talking about finances being short-.”

“That's no excuse.” He shook her and pushed her, around the corner, down the stairs.  
\---

“No...” Blake hid her face as she felt tears gathering. 

Everyone else but Yang left the room.

The female ghost disappeared. 

Yang was in her own trance. “Blake...” She slowly called and loosed around for her. “Blake!” 

Blake Belladonna was murdered by her beloved boyfriend, Adam Taurus. The only person who knew, a pretend grieving boyfriend slash fiance, covered it up by claiming she fell. He left her like she meant nothing to him. Blake broke. No one knew about the abuse. The male version of Yang suspected but she was forced to isolate herself for Adam's paranoia. She covered the bruising with long sleeves and make-up. She killed herself by staying with him, foolishly thinking he loved and cared for her. 

Blake wanted revenge. Why should Adam be able to live his life like he wanted when she died!?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Yang felt the dark channel of anger radiate from the house. More specifically the ring in her hand. It started growing warmer, hot even. No doubt the ring was connected to Blake. The ghost was now able to leave the house. The leaves blew vicious with the wind whipping the leaves with violence. The sky grew dark as clouds blocked the sun. Blake was on the pathway still in sight. There was no doubt she was angry and floating off to her destination. She could teleport there at any moment. Her brain told Yang to lay the ring on the ground as it grew hot, turning red. She listened to her gut and put the object on her right ring finger. I burned her skin but she didn't care. She needed to get through to Blake. 

“What?” Blake looked around, she felt chained. She couldn't move forward, only backward. This proved a mistake as she built momentum to push forward only to stay where she was. “No!” She was forced backward by some invisible force. 

“Blake.” Qrow approached. “You have to stop this-.” Maybe he could reach her. 

“What do you know!? You don't! He betrayed me when I did nothing but love him!” The weather outside was getting worse. 

“And I was wrongfully murdered. You can't let it control you-.”

“What do you know about love!? You weren't murdered by the person you loved most!”

“I loved my sister and did my best to find her. That's how I died.”

“You don't get it! Your sister didn't kill you! My fiance, the man I loved killed me!” Qrow gave up. He wasn't getting anywhere and this was going to end in worse than a shouting match. If Blake wanted to, she could shred him. He didn’t want a fate worse than limbo with no escape. 

Yang felt her determination rising. “Blake.” She approached coming down the marble stairs.

“Yang!” Blake turned to face her. She grew worried as the wind was cutting her skin. It stopped blowing but the sky was still dark. 

The burning in the ring was still present, cooling but just below the surface. “Blake, what are you planning?” She approached gently. Her voice was gentle as she didn't have to yell. 

“To kill the man who killed me.” Yang pulled out a recorder. She played it. 'To kill the man who killed me.' 'To kill the man who killed me.' 

“Blake... Do you realize what you sound like? This isn't you. You are so much more than how you died. You didn't deserve any of this-.”

“How would you know!?” She accused. “You weren't there!”

Yang hissed as the ring was burning again. She didn't care. Blake needed her. “You're right. I wasn't there. The Yang you knew, you met in a past life. You never mentioned he was a dragon Faunus.” Blake was shocked. Yang was Yang!? Her guard was lowered. “You deserved so much more than what you were given. You deserve nothing but the best. You care about the people close to you, not many but that's because the ones you do keep close, they care about you. Whatever you're going to do, you're better than him. The best revenge is to be better than those who tried to bring you down. I ask that you don't do this Blake. I moved on, you can too.” She took off the ring and set it on the ground. “But, if you really want to kill him, if you really want revenge, if you really want to become a murderer and kill, I won't stop you. The choice is yours.” Yang backed away. 

What was she thinking? Yang was calling her bluff. She wouldn't let Blake kill someone, even if they were deserving of it. Blake was better than that. She didn't deserve any of this. Their stories were connected. Maybe this time, this time things could be different. Yang wouldn't allow Blake to lose herself. 

“Yang...” If Blake had a heart, it would've dropped. Seeing the sadness-no disappointment in her usually bright eyes... She couldn't bear it. Blake wanted them to shine again. She looked around at everyone. They...they were scared of her. Was revenge really worth losing the person-people she cared about? No. No, it wasn't. “Yang.” Blake gravitated toward her. Yang opened her arms knowing it was useless to hold her, but Blake needed a hug, healing hug. 

“It's okay Blake. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.”

The female ghost sniffled staying close and feeling her heat but couldn't touch her. “Yeah.” Yang smiled as she tried holding her trying to imagine herself in the past life but all she knew was what she saw. She couldn't remember anything else. When Blake pulled away to go back inside, Yang grabbed the ring and followed behind everyone else. She looked around and her eyes caught something move. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to take it in. 

“Yang, you coming?”

“Yeah. Be there in a sec.” She tried focusing on the spot. She shook her head thinking she was seeing things. Yang headed up the stairs and back to their shared room. She wanted to check on Blake and make sure she was okay. She had her attic space, but if she needed to talk, she'd be in their room. 

When Yang headed upstairs, she smiled when she saw her sitting on the bed. Yang took a nearby chair and they enjoyed each other's company in silence. The glances they shared seemed to be more frequent now. Yang couldn't stop replying to the vision she had. She knew the other Yang had feelings for her. He was worried and he wanted so badly for her to be alive and...his... Her head shot up to Blake and that's when she realized something. Something she missed before. Something that didn't hit her until now. ...The top of her head. Where were her ears? She blinked harshly and turned her head away. No. It wasn't any of her business. 

“You...have questions...”

“You...have questions...”

“Not important. What matters is that you're okay.” Yang lifted her head to meet Blake's. “Are you okay?”

“Better. I just... I wish I didn't pull you into this.”

Her voice was deeper as she spoke. There was a slight female echo.“You didn't pull me into anything. Neither of us. We're here because we wanted to be.” It was weird. It felt so strange. Yang felt like she-he was talking for both of them, her and him. “I just wish I could've known. I could've saved you before...”

“No.” Blake shook her head. “You couldn't. I loved Adam and I didn't want to ruin what the past Yang and I had. We dated for a month and it was so...so great. I knew greatness couldn't last so I rejected you. I ran from you and you...you were there for me. Told me you understood but you didn't.” Her voice lowered. “And now we're both living with the consequences of my actions. I could've-should've been you. You had nothing but love and devotion to me. And now instead of being able to fix my mistake, we're living with it. Now I'm glad I told you to move on and go through your door. You don't deserve to be stuck here like this.”

The female Yang felt like the male Yang was tugging on her. Knowing exactly what to say. The cool but scary part, she didn't want to fight it. “I wouldn't if I could've been there for you.” Wait what was she doing? Yang's body reacted and she had no idea what was going on. Her past self knew something. She went into the closet. The purple box. 'No. We don't touch that. That isn't ours.' She wanted to say but somehow the male Yang knew what he was doing. She opened it, pulled out a newspaper, old black and white newspaper and laid it out in front of her best friend. “You told me your father built this house. You didn't tell me he was an inventor.” She smirked. “Read it aloud.”

Blake was amazed that Yang knew where this was. She looked at her then looked down at the paper. It was dated a few years after the time of her death. Her father could swear he felt her presence, feeling like she haunted the house. “Ghira Belladonna claimed he was haunted by the ghost of his dead daughter and that he invented the machine to bring her back to life... Reincarnate.”

“Bingo. Your father was a big believer in Nicholas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone which causes one to live forever.” The male Yang smiled from Yang's body before disappearing.

Quickly, Blake took Yang's hand. “I have something I need to show you! You helped me remember something!” The ghost was so eager she floated through as a wall. Yang groaned as she was slammed against it. Blake felt the loss of contact and turned around. “Sorry. Gotta take a long way.”

Yang had never seen Blake so eager to show her something. She sprinted behind her to try to keep up. The same questions kept spiraling through her head. She would've asked but trying to keep up was a feat in itself.

“Yang?” Blake turned behind her no longer hearing footsteps.

“Back here!” She yelled through the wall.”

Right! Yang didn't know. She went through a red surface, took her hand to lead her backward then darted forward.

Yang’s eyes went wide when she saw where this was going. At this speed, Blake was going to kill her. “Blake, no! Wall, human. I'm not_that_Yang.” Her feet were creating traction on the ground from trying to stop or slow. Blake giggled then pushed her through the spinning door acting as a false wall. Yang would've enjoyed hearing her laugh if it wasn't for the thud...against a solid surface? Now she was sitting?

“What do you think?” Her mischievous smile said it all. 

“I was hoping you had a wild side, but damn!”

She grinned, pulling a switch. “Hold on.” Suddenly, the chair spun once to face the stairs. Each step individually angled down to form a ramp. When finished, the chair went downwards the floor opened up then closed behind her. The long hallway was dimly lit to allow some light. It didn't take long to get to the other side. 

When she finally appeared on the other side, the light from the tall windows blinded her momentarily. Blake floated in front of her. Her smile was too happy considering the circumstances. Yang still had no idea where she was or why. She just followed Blake, no rhyme or reason. Maybe she was the insane ghost whisper everyone thought she was. Yang shook her head with a closed smile then looked around. Blake examined an area of flooring that was different from the rest. 

“What are you looking for?” The female blonde asked.

“A switch of some kind. It brings the machine we want to the surface.” 

“What machine?” 

Blake smirked. “You'll see.” Her eyes narrowed back to the floor. Her hand on her chin as she thought about how her father got this to work. She nearly traveled through the floor but her dad was human, he wouldn't be able to do that. Still, there had to be something. 

Yang looked around and spotted a desk, the only piece of furniture in the empty white room. As she approached, she noticed several books. A specific book with a red title and a vertical line caught her eye. 'Ninja's of Love'. She thought to herself. The stripe meant it was an 'exquisite' read with juicy details. When she opened it, instead of pages of writing, there was a black button. It wasn't red so she decided to push it. 

When she did, alters and amber lights on the walls sparked to life. The false floor opened to reveal a metal chamber with levers on the side. It looked meant for keeping whatever was in it in, instead of... Well, whatever it was for. Instead of focusing on the machine, she was interested in the type of books on the desk. Maybe her father enjoyed the explicit reads himself. At least she knew where Blake got her reading habits. 

“Yang?”

“Yeah?” She called not taking her eyes off the other books. 'Man with Two Souls', 'Man with Two Souls Volume II'. 

“How'd you do that?” Yang smirked turning around to face her friend. She held the book responsibly. “Dad!? He wasn't supposed to know about that! Ugh...” She groaned in embarrassment. If she could've flushed, she would've. “I kept that hidden. How did he-No? It doesn't matter now.” 

“A favorite book, huh?” Yang teased. She was not about to let this go so easily. 

Blake snapped to attention. “And what do you know about that!?” She accused. 

The blonde grinned innocently. “Only that the title is in red which means graphic, juicy, or horror. The red stripe means it's filthy. A double red stripe means it's extra saturated. I've never read anything like this myself, is it any good?” She grinned from ear to ear.

“Yang!” If Blake could've turned red from embarrassment, she would've. 

The blonde decided to save her from further embarrassment. “There was a button on the inside, black, your favorite color. No words, just wooden pages made to look real.” Blake breathes a sigh of relief. “Although...” She continued to tease. The ghost flinched to prepare herself. “You said you hid this, I wonder if I'll find it in the library.”

“You won't find it.” Blake snapped then realized her mistake by the Cheshire grin she was given. 

“Challenge accepted!” She beamed then turned serious facing the machine. 

“Yang, Incarnate. Incarnate, Yang.”

“In-car-nate.” She repeatedly slowly. “The machine to bring you back to life.” Blake nodded. “Your father was a genius.” She moved along the machine. A single container of elixir was made. 

“It was claimed I haunted him, but because I was still in the early stages of being a ghost, he would come to the house and he could feel me. I let him know I was thereby attempting to move things through force of moving since I couldn't touch objects yet. He built this in an attempt to bring me back to life. The Philosopher, Nicholas Flamel, it was thought he created the Philosopher's Stone so someone could live forever. He was fascinated by it and did everything he could to know everything about it.” She was happy but there was also a lingering sadness. “It's what drove him mad. He... He died before he could use it. It was his 'unfinished business', but he found peace in knowing it wasn't finished and as a ghost, he was able to cross over knowing there was nothing further he could do to continue his project. Qrow let me know of his condition and the doctors said it was a heart attack from pushing himself too hard but... I was his only child.” Her voice was starting to crack. “He invested so much into this to bring me back. It was a broken heart that killed him.”

“Blake...” Yang wanted to hug her, hold her, let her know she was there. In the end, there was nothing she could do now but turn on the machine and hold her for real. “I'm... I'm so sorry.”

Blake smiled softly. “Don't be. He wouldn't have wanted to see me like this.”

She nodded to determination. “Let's get this thing started-.”

“Whoa-oh-oh.” A ghost came flying through unsteady. 

“Dad?” Yang called in disbelief. 

“Dad? Dad who?” The ghost of Taiyang looked around at everyone else.

“What the hell happened!?” Her eyes blazed red setting their sights on Qrow. 

“Hey, kiddo. Don't look at me.” He said sternly. “Your father died a hero...kinda.” 

“Kinda?” She raised an eyebrow crossing her arms. 

“The girl that killed me, he pushed her out of the way of a moving vehicle. The driver is coming inside with a picture of you and the ghost of Blake hugging. He's older but angry.”

“What's he look like?” Yang asked in shock trying to prepare herself. 

“Red and brown spiky hair, two small black horns on his head-.”

“Adam!” Blake shouted in fear. The ghost pointed to him as the chair appeared. The goat Faunus was older but not to be taken lightly. 

“Shit.” Yang said lowly, panicking looking around for a weapon. 

“Hello, my darling. Is that anyway to greet me?” His blue eye spotted golden hair. He turned to face-. “You!” He growled raising his Crucifix steak in Yang's direction. “Ha! I see. So you figured out the truth and were able to move on. Look at your reincarnation. You'll only die again.”

Yang swallowed hard. She did not want Blake to find out like this. “Yang, what is he talking about?” She questioned. 

“Ooh. I see you didn't tell her.” He sneered. “Well why don't I make this easy for you. Either you tell her or I will. Tragic really, a tragic love story. How ironic.”

“Yang?” Blake turned to her. The blonde had both eyes on Adam but could hear the desperation in Blake's quiet voice. “What is he talking about?” 

“Leave her out of this. You've already caused enough damage. Leave or will be forced to take action.” She growled. Yang shook her head. She had to keep from talking. 

The goat Faunus laughed. “Do you think you can beat me? You lost once already. You will lose again.”

Before Blake could ask Yang interrupted. “That was years ago and you had the jump on me because I thought you cared about her! Not this time.” She readied her firsts. 

“Begone unclean spirit. Leave this world-.” He was hurting them. He was killing them. Exorcising all the ghosts in the house. 

“No!” This time Yang would punch first. She got him square in the jaw. The corner of his mouth bleeding as he struggled to his feet. 

Adam spit. “Fine.” He wiped it away on his black sleeve. “I'll deal with you first. And since you didn't tell her, I will.”

“Don't!” She was panting though she had no idea why. “...I...I was there. In another form.” She turned her head to Blake but alert on Adam. “When I saw the ring, I had the same flashback you did but through my eyes, Yang's eyes. The Yang you knew who was a dragon Faunus. After he pushed you down, he killed you. I ran to you. I tried calling your name but it was already too late. I asked him to get help. Next thing I know, my eyes were covered. All I saw was black. Adam snapped my neck. He killed me after he killed you. I knew the truth before I moved on. When I said I'd always be there for you because I loved you, my door appeared. I didn't want to move on and leave you alone with the truth, so I didn't. I couldn't leave you alone and with the truth because of what I feared would happen something similar outside. So I kept it as my burden. I was given that second chance to find my way to you, and I did. It took me a while but I finally found you, again.”  
\---

Yang saw herself in a past life as soon as she got a clear look at that ring. She was a male dragon Faunus who tried to save a girl who didn't want to be saved. He was killed by Adam for it. While Yang was able to move on into another life, Blake was not. Male Yang knew the truth before he crossed over but didn't want to upset and leave her alone with the truth. He'd always be there for her, and he was, just not as himself. With the truth known, Yang was conflicted. She knew her past self loved Blake, but seeing Blake now, there are feelings there, but they weren't hers. They couldn't be together how they are now. She wasn't sure how she felt about her.  
\---

A slow clap interrupted. “Well, well, well. The truth finally came out. Tell me, Blake, Yang or whatever your name is in this life, how does it feel to be alone?”

“I'm not alone.” The pair growled. 

Yang punched and attacked. Blake blinded him from her ghost smoke. Though he was old, Adam was sharp. He fought well. They had to give him that. With his makeshift dagger, Adam tried slicing and dicing, only for the blonde to be agile and easily dodge. 

_Rip._ He tore a sleeve of her shirt. A nick of blood from her arm.

“Dude! I liked this shirt.” She complained. 

Blake grew worrisome. Of course, Yang could be worried more about the shirt than the minor sting done to her arm. Still, she would hide her pain more than she would need to with how much it caused. All she could do was watch in horror. 

Adam kicked Yang backward. Yang pushed him to the ground. He got to his feet quickly. Yang threw several punches, Adam blocked them easily with his palm. He grabbed her wrist and headbutted her. The impact knocked her backward tripping on the table. She grabbed a book next to her. Yang swung back. He hardly flinched to dodge. She swung harder again the book providing extra reach. This time he landed on the ground with a thud. With the book, she started bashing his head. After a few good smashes, she still held the book above his head.

“Ha.” His voice was hoarse now. “You're bashing my head like how hers was bashing.” Yang grit her teeth. She was shaking in anger as her eyes raged red. With a roar of all her anger, she held the book high above her head and slammed it down on his pretty face. 

She panted heavily. That was it. Their battle was over. No. So it wasn't she had to make sure he was dead. She picked up the crucifix with the sharp end. Her eyes narrowed. Her nose flared. She held it above his heart ready to slam it down hard-.”

“Yang!” It was Blake. She slowly floated toward her. “That's enough. He's dead. He's gone. It's over.” She tried placing a hand on her shoulder but fell through. Right, the machine, Incarnate. 

“Blake.” Yang turned her head sensing her sadness. “I...uh...” 

“Ha-ha-ha-ha!” There was an evil chuckle that filled the room. “You thought you could get rid of me but you can't!” The ghost of Adam appeared. 

Blake narrowed her eyes. It was her turn. She knew exactly what to do. It was her fight this time. “You won't bother us anymore.” She gripped him tight by the throat and into his chest. A green light glowed where she touched. He screamed in pain not sure what was going on. She pushed into him. A dark green ball appeared inside him as his particles started to scatter. She punched into his ghost and the ball was no longer contained at it spread into black and green smoke. Adam was no more. He was shredded. Sent to limbo, a place exactly like their realm with no one else around in isolation and no way out. It was night and dark all the time. 

Qrow and all the other ghosts stared in awe and slight fear. Blake turned back to Yang and floated towards her. He's not going to bother us again. He's gone forever.”

Qrow and all the other ghosts stared in awe and slight fear. Blake turned back to Yang and floated towards her. He's not going to bother us again. He's gone forever.”

“Wowie!” The ghost of Taiyang ruined the moment.

Of course. Yang was dealing with the loss of her father. First her mom, now her dad. She shook her head slowly still in disbelief. She stood and turned to Qrow. “How'd this happen exactly?”

“He... He pushed the older woman out of the way of a speeding car and took the hit.”

“How could you let this happen!?”

“Hey!” He barked to get her to calm down. “When he puts his mind to something there's no stopping him.”

“Yeah...” Her voice nearly breaking. First her mom leaves without reason or cause, now she lost her father. What was even the point of living if we all just die anyway. She was reincarnated sure, but there was a reason for it. No. He was still her. She could connect with him. She rose to her feet.

“I can fly!” Tai whizzed through the air.

“He doesn't remember who he is. Most ghosts don't unless a memory is jogged.”

“Dad.” Yang called her father. He ignored her. “Dad.” She tried again. “Tai!”

“What!?” He yelled back.

“It's me. Yang, your daughter.”

“Ha. Good one. Like I'm responsible enough to have one of those. Oh shit... The condom broke, didn't it? I told that woman that birth control was a better option as I was wild in bed. What do you want, child support or something?” 

How dare he!? “I just want my father back.” Behind her anger was sorrow, her eyes welling with tears.

“I hate to break it to you, but I can't take care of myself, no less another human being.” 

“I was taking care of myself when I was two. I've been taking care of both of us when I was old enough to. If it weren't for Raven-.”

“Raven? Raven?” He looked around in shock. “That woman never wanted kids. It terrified her. She would've kept one around for my sake. Now that you mention it, you look like her, except near my colored haired and tanned skin of course. You are my kid...” He was in disbelief.

“Tai.” Qrow tried gently but he paid no mind. 

The red disappeared from her eyes, leaving them a lilac. Tears welled in her eyes. This couldn't be happening. A memory huh? “You remember your promise?”

“What promise?” Yang curled their pinkies together. “Yang...? Oh shit. Yang. Please don't cry.” He looked at himself. “Oh no.” He tried to reach for her. She nearly jerked away but it hurt more than he couldn't comfort her. “Yang...” The female blonde shook her head. She didn't want to deal with this or him. She turned away to put space between them and clear her head.

Blake floated in front of her best friend. Yang was always there for her, maybe this time she could be there for Yang. She paused. She couldn't look her in the eye. “Yang.” The said woman shook her head from side to side gently. “Baby.” She spoke gently. 

Lilac eyes met her gentle orbs. Her chest heaved. “Using that against me now, huh?” She tried to laugh but wiped her eyes. In a past life, Yang called her that and cupped her chin to lift her head so Blake could meet her eyes. 

“We can figure this out-.”

“There's nothing to figure out.” She was angry but will with grief more than anything. “My mom's gone. My dad's...dead...so he might as well be gone. There's nothing to figure out Blake. There's nothing to be done about it.”

Blake's never seen her or him like this. She hated it. It filled her chest with a brick weight. Yang was broken. “There is.” She slowly floated to the machine. 

“Blake, no. It was meant for you. Your father made it for you-.”

“And he's gone. My family is gone, Yang. Yours, though broken still has a chance. You're the only one who came back not seeking revenge, but to help me. You have. You've always been there for me. I told you to go through your door because you would've been earthbound otherwise. I could at least find freedom with my door. Once you miss your door, that's it. You fought me so hard on not going through that it turned nearly turned into a competition that I wasn't going to lose. It was one of the very few debates that I won where you didn't purposefully let me win. This is one of them. You're not going to win. Let me do this for you.”

Her nose let out a sigh. It was useless to fight. She didn't have the will too. “I can't ask you-.”

“You're not. This isn't up for debate. I'm offering.”

Yang felt her heartache. Blake has the ability, opportunity, machine, equipment to become human again. To live the life she wanted she wanted for herself. This should be Blake's second chance at life that was stolen from her, not her father's misplaced valor. Yang was torn. She knew what the selfish answer was, but she didn't know what the right answer was. Maybe there wasn't one. 

Blake could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. The internal debate she was having with herself. “Yang.” She spoke gently to interrupt her from her thoughts. “It's okay.”

“No, it's not.” Her voice was small as she disagreed. “None of this is okay.”

Blake knew there was nothing she could do or say or do. “Come on doc. You need this more than I do.” She led Tai to Reincarnate. 

Almost as much as you do if not more. I could take care of myself. Yang thought but couldn't say. With great reluctance, she turned on the machine. Ghira had left instructions in one of the other books to follow. Blake told her he was a forgetful individual if he didn't write it down. Thankfully it only took a few levers to be activated. 

While the machine was going, Yang wanted to talk to her best friend alone. “Blake, thank you. Not just for...my dad, but not taking your revenge and going to him. I know what you did was hard-.”

“I know. I want you to know the decision not to take revenge. I'm proud of you. You should be too.” They smiled at one another. It was a genuine smile, but there was a lingering sadness. Yang wished to see it go. “Blake I-.”

The doorbell rang. Yang groaned. “Have fun at your party.” She floated away. 

Yang sighed. She hugged her father when the door opened then took the chair back up. When she opened the door, it felt like the whole school was greeting her. She let them all in and the teacher started some popular hip-hop music. As promised, Weiss was her first dance. She was actually only three inches shorter than Yang in a heel size she normally wore. She was swinging and dancing. Yang was happy it wasn't like a couple's dance. She'd feel weird. She still felt weird. This wasn't... She wasn't into it. 

“What's wrong?” 

Weiss led her to a corner? When? “Just... Just some personal stuff going on. You wouldn't get it. Trust me.” She smiled playfully rolling her eyes. 

“Try me.”

“I had a past life as a male dragon Faunus. My best friend was murdered by her ex-fiance. When I tried to help her, he killed me by snapping my neck. I was a ghost with her until I passed through my door to be reincarnated to who I am today. I killed the human version of her fiance. She shredded the ghost version of him. She had her chance to be human again but gave it up 'cause my dad died trying to save someone by pushing them out of the way of a car. He's human again instead of her. All that happened right before this party.”

“Wow.” Weiss blinked a couple of times. “That's...” She raised an eyebrow. “Oh... You're joking. That's funny.” She laughed. 

Yang falsely chuckled. “Y-yeah. Joking.” The song ended and Yang was about to slide out.

Weiss saw her trying to get away and gently grabbed her wrist. “Where do you think you're going?” She asked stern. 

“Just to...you know...”

“This is a slow song. I need a partner.” 

“Sure.” She sighed. 

Her hand went around Weiss' waist. Their hands connected. They swayed but Yang didn't feel it. She was thankful the song was quick, though it felt like it was dragging out. Weiss got closer, pressing her body into Yang's. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her. 

Yang was too shocked, too worn down, to fight. After three short seconds, she pulled away sharply. “What was that about?” She asked confused with anger behind it giving her a funny look.

“What? You're hot, I'm hot, I'm interested and you need a distraction. Something is bothering you and I want to help my future girlfriend.”

“Excuse me!?” Yang backed away. “No. I'm not interested. You're a snobby brat who thinks she can get what she wants. You have a poor attitude and I'm not interested.” 

“Uh!” Her stance leaned to her right with her hand on her hip. “That's why I was interested in you, but after that! Who'd be interested in a brute like you! No one disrespects me and gets away with it! Good luck getting a hot date tonight.” She snapped her finger and wiggled her hip to purposefully made her tiny butt move with the motion.

Yang didn't care she pissed off the most popular girl at school. She could say what she wanted, but Yang wasn't going to apologize for being right. She went through too much in one night to deal with this shit. She sauntered up the stairs and watched from the railing. This was so minuscule, so unimportant. Life was more than popularity or who this and who that. Tonight matured her if anything. She let out a sigh reflecting on the night behind her, mostly what Blake sacrificed so she could be with her father. As embarrassing as it was, she wanted a father-daughter dance. Something she was originally 'too cool' for. Instead, she just watched everyone else and their... Whatever it was they were doing on the dance floor. At least the place was decorated. Her uncle and the others helped dramatically, but the place was haunted and they would never know the cool people who inhabited this place. The one who really had stories and lived lives that cut them short. Her uncle was a legend.

Blake was in the attic sobbing. Of course, she didn't matter. She was dead while Yang was still living. Of course, she'd want a living person to be with. She saw them kiss. It hurt. She gave up being human so Yang could live with her father. It was Adam all over again. This hurt worse. She's a Schnee. Faunus discriminator, rich and famous who could want for nothing. Of course, Yang deserved that. She deserved happiness. Blake made her choice in choosing Adam over her in the past. Now it was Yang's turn. How dare Blake even think she could be happy. No. Yang deserved the world. The Schnee could give her that. This Yang was a human now, not the Faunus she knew. Still... That doesn't mean it hurt any less.

Blake opened her eyes when she noticed a red with black void before her. It looked like it was trying to take shape. The color burned brighter until she was forced to cover her eyes. A few seconds later, a woman-no angel stood before her. Her eyes widened with awe and amazement. Looking at the figure before her, Blake couldn't help but notice she seemed familiar. She was tall with scarlet-colored eyes, pale skin and long, jet black hair. The most familiar piece was the cowlick on top of her head. It looked exactly like Yang's. This woman looked like a replica of Yang. The blonde did mention her mother tragically dying 

Yang watched from the balcony as everyone below her was having fun. Laughing, drinking the punch but mostly dancing. Her date didn’t go as planned. Weiss only danced with her for personal gain of course. Yang didn’t care about any of it, any of this. There were more important things on her mind. She heard quiet footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw a beautiful woman, one way out of her league. She smiled being a polite house guest, but she wondered why someone would have gone upstairs in the first place. When she turned around back to the observation spot, the woman stood beside her and gently offered her hand with a smile. 

Yang took her hand with a smile. This woman would be turning heads tonight, and she wanted to dance with her, her of all people. Her hair was wavy in black going halfway down her back, two cat ears poking out on top of her head identified her as a Faunus. Her amber eyes shown like the sunrise, her pale skin glowing all around with the atmosphere. Yang noted she was two inches shorter in her, perfect in height, her hand fit hers...this way… Each step down the stairs being lead by a gorgeous female felt like a dream. She dug her nails into her palm to ensure it was wasn’t a dream. This was happening. This was real. 

Hand-in-hand, they walked down the stairs. The mysterious girl taking the lead. Down each step, Yang's heart smiled. She was about to be taken away to dance by this mysterious woman. She didn't know her name or anything about her other than that she's beautiful. Strangely, she was guided toward the center, bodies of her classmates surrounding them. Sure she was a little nervous, but staring into her golden eyes, all that mattered was the two of them. They danced in their world as no one else mattered. 

The Faunus smiled, it was time for a slow song and her chance to spend quality time with her. She smiled, reassuring her partner that this was okay. This was more than okay. Yang was touching her, truly touching her. Calloused hands on her hips, the motion sent tingles up and down her spine. Her arms around Yang's neck, staring into her eyes. The scene would be perfect if Yang stopped looking at her like she was crazy.

Yang stared at the woman in confusion. She seemed familiar, but by no relocation could she remember. They were so close to each other. Yang could see how eager the woman was to close the gap, press their bodies together, but also there's a certain hesitancy like she was afraid of getting to close. Like...she's been hurt before, yet she was trying to be open. Yang's only seen it in one person-ghost. No way. There was no way this was Blake. Her face, her smile, it all seemed... No. She shook her head of the thought. This wasn't Blake. It couldn't be. 

The dark-haired woman smiled more seeing her blonde dance partner start to piece things together. She could nearly see steam coming out of Yang's ears. It was adorable watching her think about the impossible. It seemed unbelievable because it wasn't real. The blonde shook her head at the possibility of someone she knew becoming flesh and blood. Just because she seemed familiar, did not make it so. 

As one, they stepped around in a circle. Yang was still curious as to who this woman was as she had never seen her at school before. There were a lot of people Yang didn't know but that knew her, mostly because of the party. She'd get her name before the dance is over. Maybe even see her around later, who knows. Asking for her number might be going too far. Yang didn't want to push her luck. 

The dark-haired woman smiled. This scene was perfect. The best dance she had in years. The disco lights moving in slow motion around them, being so close to Yang and touching something-someone tangible. It felt too real to be a dream. She's never wanted to be closer to the blonde than she did at this moment, not just physically either. She wanted Yang to have her any way she'd accept her if she'd accept her. 

Yang twirled the Faunus in a circle staring at all of her at once. Lilac eyes entranced by her beauty. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. It could be a trick of the light. Still, there was no denying she was...flawless. Yang held her close again. Why was she so open to this new girl, letting her get closer than anyone else? If anyone asked, she'd blame the song. 

As the song was drawing to a close, Yang almost didn't want to end this moment. She felt connected to this stranger but had no idea how. After everything she went through tonight, it was a lot to take in. Emotions were high and she was probably looking for something or someone to cling to. She didn't want to lay her burdens on a total stranger. No one deserved that. 

"Is something wrong?" The female stranger asked with a slight smile. Was that worry? Concern in her amber eyes?

'Wha-no. Not at all. I feel like you're familiar but I don't think I've seen you around before." "Hm-hm." The brunette covered her mouth to laugh. "You're funny, Yang." Yang stared at her confused. "You...you know my name?" The Faunus rolled her eyes. "Yang, it's me. Don't you recognize me?" She asked sweetly her hands collapsed into each other. "Um..." Yang put her hand under her chin trying to remember. Her lilac eyes focused on the ceiling. "Sorry. I think I would remember someone as pretty as you."

“It's me, Blake." She slightly swayed side to side nervously waiting for Yang's response. "Blake?" Yang was in disbelief. There's no way right? Blake died. She's a ghost...or was-or... It was too hard to believe. "Blake" Yang said with affirmation. Blake was here, right in front of her? There's no way, right? "Is it... Is it you?" Blake laughed a single note. "In the flesh."

"This is..." The blonde had no words, only taking her hands. Unlike the last time where it went through her, he felt warm, solid, like a human. "I mean how-I mean not how, but...wow. This is amazing yet unbelievable." Blake's eyes face away as if thinking of an answer before meeting Yang's eyes again, pushing her hair behind her ear in nervousness. "I met an angel, your mom. She loves and cares about you Yang. She misses you more than she let on. She gave me this chance because of what happened in the lab-."

"Blake," Yang's voice was soft as she smiled. "Tell it like it is. You sacrificed being human for my family-."

"You would've done the same for my family." She remembers a time with Yang she knew long ago then brought back to the present with Yang's voice.

"You don't have to downplay it." She smiled, pausing a moment to admire the woman in front of her. "Is there anything you want to do while flesh? How long are you like this for?"

"...A couple of hours..." She sighed with annoyance reluctance. "She wanted me to experience life again before transforming back."

"Mom..." The human growled. Of course Raven only gave Blake five days while her dad got the rest of his life. Unfair deal.

Sensing this, Blake held her hand taught. "She means well. I wouldn't trade this for anything. I'm happy Yang. I get to feel you this time and it's real."

"I still feel like you got screwed. That's my mom for you. But anyway, what'd you want to do."

_There's a couple of things that come to mind_ "I want to feel the water, feel the wind, breeze, and weather."

"What are we waiting for?" Yang took her hand and led her through the roof. Blake couldn't fly to go through the house in her current state. By no means did Yang want to cut the trip short and let go. She was finally touching Blake. She refused to let the moment go. The human would not let this chance go to waste.

They get to the roof, look at the moon, stars, constellations, making their own and they kiss just like Blake wanted. She's forever human by a kiss given by love willingly. She gets and lives a second chance at life

"It's beautiful tonight." Yang smiled up at the sky sitting next to Blake. The stars were shining, lighting up the sky. Her heart was floating in her chest at the light moment. She turned her head to vie Blake. She stared, her gaze lingering too long.

Amber eyes met hers. "Is something wrong?" Self-doubts filled her mind. Did Yang think she was ugly or unattractive or worse? Why was she staring so long?

"No. Not at all." The blonde smiled. "Quite the opposite. You... I've seen the few pictures you do have that you didn't hide too much, but Blake. You never told me how beautiful you are. They couldn't capture it well, ya' know? That, and it'll take some time for me to get used to seeing you like this. I want to remember it clearly. How long is this supposed to last? It's permanent, right?" Did Raven make the transformation permanent? She could hope so, right? Raven did the right thing. She had to. Blake deserved it.

Blake didn't quite meet her eyes. "Let's just enjoy the night while it lasts." Yang did care for her. As she looked at the stars, she remembered a few constellations, but not sure which ones were which. She missed her family. Maybe she could be part of a new one. Would Yang stay? Would she leave since they solved a 'ghost problem'? She's been hurt before. She didn't want to go through that again or expect too much. Yang, past and present have so much for her, she didn't impose further. She'd enjoy the moment while it lasted.

"There's lupus, it's a rabbit constellation or a hare." Yang pointed to a cluster of stars.

Blake smiled pointed to several zig-zag lines. "That's Eridanus, I remember because it looks like a person holding a long pointed stick."

Yang tilted her head to see what Blake meant. "Oh yeah," She chuckled. "It does." Her head rested on Blake's, careful of her ears. "Now I can see what you do." Blake rested her head in the crook of Yang's neck. She was so warm and smelt amazing. She forgot what it was like to be human. She was craving contact, not just physical, but everything that came with it. 

Mentally, physically and emotionally, she felt joy, yet overwhelmed. She was happy yet mixed with a feeling she couldn't describe. Mentally, her brain was sending too many neurons all at once. What she felt, how she felt, what to think and how to move. It hurt her brain to process so much information in so little time. Emotionally, she felt joy, here she was, with Yang in human form, yet most of her felt sad she missed this and her form wouldn't last forever. She's already accepted it wouldn't. Physically, her senses felt everything at once. There was stress, yet Yang's touch provided stress relief, her warmth protecting her from the chill of the air and the comfort of someone familiar next to her. Everything seemed too perfect. She loved this. Blake missed spending time with Yang. She didn't realize how much until now.

There they were, two close friends, laughing, giggling and enjoying each other's company. The made-up new names for each cluster they found. Some of the given names were ridiculous, but theirs made sense. "So, out of the original names, which one is your favorite?"

"Hmmm." Yang didn't need to think about it. "Draco. It means dragon. That one's my favorite. Not only that, but it's thirteen stars long, one of the easiest to spot." 

Blake looked directly at Yang, her amber eyes soft in the moonlight glow, her voice a whisper as she spoke, like she expected something else. "Show me." 

Yang took Blake's finger, long, slender and with it, outlined Draco. "There." Yang's voiced to match the tone of Blake's. The Faunus smiled and met her eyes. Yang couldn't help but stare at how pretty she looked.

The blonde wanted to be selfish, to ask something of Blake, not with words, but with her lips. She moved her head to be level with her, staring, a little too long. Her eyes were sparkling like the stars surrounding them. Lilac lowered to her cute nose, then lips before darting back up to her eyes.

Blake wanted to, she knew exactly what Yang was asking but couldn't bring herself to close the gap. Instead, the blonde broke away, finding the sky more interesting. Blake felt hurt but there was nothing she could do. It had to be Yang. She remembered the rule, it was the only rule and Blake would keep it close lest the spell ended. However, the Faunus did have another idea.

"Yang." Her voice quiet but wanting. "All you have to do is ask." She also wanted to say 'it doesn't have to be verbally', but she didn't. It felt like an invisible force was stopping her though there wasn't one.

Yang swallowed. Was that okay? We're they going to do this? There'd be no going back to friends once this was done. Like their lips sealed, it would seal the deal. Again Yang had to ask. "Is this okay?"(edited)

Blake furrowed her brows slightly in confusion. "If it wasn't, I wouldn't have offered." That much is true. Yang thought. Was she ready? We're they ready? Not knowing what was going to become their future, Blake chose Adam over her past self. The past is in the past. Blake wanted to get it right this time. She had a second chance. Let hell Yang wasn't going to let her pass it up because Blake made a past mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, sadly for Blake, it was fatal. Yang wasn't going to let her fall again, not on top the stairs, not her descent from Heaven to earth, never again would she let Blake fall.

The blonde thought of an idea and smirked. "Why don't you kiss me?" She teased.

The dark-haired woman tensed like she'd taken a blow and faced away. "...I can't..." She couldn't face Yang. She couldn't tell her the truth just yet.

Not deterred, the human smiled broadly. "Then I guess you better prepare yourself for a kiss them." As much as she feigned confidence, she was nervous. Instead of mashing their lips together as planned, Yang held her cheek gently and slowly inched forward. Blake closed her eyes as she leaned it. After a few moments, she felt it, that magical moment their lips met. When Yang felt her lips, she knew she didn't miss and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for several moments.

When the two broke apart, a magical energy floated around Blake. Her skin glowed white like the moon. Then, it vanished. Dispersed into a million circles floating down to the surface.

"What was that?"

Blake giggled. "It was what your mom did when she turned me human-."

"My mom did this? You talked to her? What'd she say?" Yang started spouting off questions too quickly.

"Easy dragon." Blake smiled. "Because of what I did for your dad, your mom granted me with the ability to be human. The conditions were that I couldn't tell you how it happened, and I couldn't kiss you to make it permanent. It was only supposed to last five days. You had to be the one to kiss me, not the other way around."

Yang stared in shock, blinking a few times to make sure she heard her correctly. Blake covered her hand to laugh. The blonde couldn't help but smile. Blake's laugh was music to her ears. She didn't want her to stop. "So what you're telling me is, is that you're human now, permanently? My mom did enjoy messing with my life, in a good way. How'd she know I'd end up liking you. I mean when you were...-." Dead? A ghost? How did she fill it in?

Thankfully Blake had the answer. "In the form you know me as, yes. She told me I was your type and that you needed a little boost to see it. Same with five days. She told me to make it obvious enough where you would even figure it out."

"She's right."Yang smiled. "She was always right." Her smile turned sad. "So, is she a...ghost too?"

"No." Blake smiled looking to the sky. "She's an angel."

Yang spoke softly taking her hand. "Our guardian angel." They both smiled at each other, their eyes soft. They shifted closer, taking a proper kiss this time. The blonde couldn't help it. "I bet she shakes her head a lot if not facepalms and says 'what did this blonde bimbo do this time?"  
They bother laughed into the night. The party long since forgotten and the night was still young. Not wasting the music or time, Yang stood up, offered her hand to Blake and held her close as they danced together. The one dance of many for the rest of their lives.


End file.
